


Imminent Annihilation sounds so dope

by AngelicMichael



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Devil x angel vibes, F/M, Fake Dating, Implied Smut, Madison x Micheal is not the main focus but it is important to the storyline!, Manipulation, Slow Burn, Some chapters are Micheals pov, Soulmate AU, Swear Words, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicMichael/pseuds/AngelicMichael
Summary: Soulmate AU where Witch!Reader and Fire&Reign Micheal switch bodies for 24 hours. However, Micheal and Reader absolutely despise each other. The coven has been planning on ending Micheals life but after reader finds out he’s her soulmate, everything becomes complicated.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon/Madison Montgomery, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 36
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but this is just to set the stage and provide context for the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy! This is the first fic I’ve written in a while so I welcome feedback. 
> 
> The title of the fic comes from a lyric from the song ‘My name is dark’ by Grimes so it is not mine.

A month ago, a typical day at Robichaux’s consisted of a class or two, maybe an outing and being able to just have fun with your fellow sister witches. Yeah, admittedly it could get stressful with occasional drama, especially with Madison and Queenie going at each others throats, but otherwise, you wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

However, that all changed. 

It started with Micheal Langdon. The news about Micheal Langdon spread like wildfire. It didn’t take being in a leadership position like how Zoe or Queenie were to know about him. Everyone who lived in that house knew about him. After hearing that he was threatening to take Cordelia’s place as the supreme, all hell broke loose. That was all anyone talked about for a while, and still is. 

It was only a week ago when Micheals Satan worshiping mother figure was burned at the stake along with several other wizards which you didn’t bother to take the time to learn the names of. 

Ever since then, the coven was on high alert. Right now, your coven was preparing. Preparing to go at war with Micheal since he had sworn to destroy every last witch. Thank god you’ve never had to meet this psychopath personally. You were also thankful that you’ve never had to see him in person, you’ve only heard stories about him from your sisters. 

However, your days of casually practicing magic, and lazing around the house with Mallory were over. Mallory was your best friend. She was the first person besides Cordelia that you met when you moved in to Robichaux’s. After meeting, you two were practically inseparable. You came to learn that Mallory was just a very hospitable person, since when Coco moved into the house, Mallory took her under her wing as well. You were friends with Coco, but you didn’t share a bond with her like you did with Mallory. 

However, In recent times, the house was now deathly quiet and tense. All shutters were drawn to a close so that no sunlight could seep through the cracks, and so many protection spells were casted on the house that it was impossible to count. 

You knew it was important to prepare but it was exhausting. You couldn’t help but feel bad for Mallory who was set to be the supreme, since, who knows what state the coven would be in after having to face the antichrist. Likely, Mallory would still have to deal with all this antichrist bullshit. 

But now, you finally had a chance to relax - or attempt to relax. You had now cherished sleep now more than ever. Sleep was really the only time you could disconnect from all of the crazy world events that were happening. You closed your eyes and almost instantly, drifted off to sleep.


	2. Your personal hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers POV. Reader wakes up in a unfamiliar place in a unfamiliar body. She’s finally getting to chance to meet her soulmate, but who could it be?
> 
> It’s not stated where Micheal is staying during the fire and reign era so I decided that the cooperative probably put him in some fancy hotel in that time haha. Sorry if this chapter is so long but it was so fun to write.

You woke up, and for the first time in a long while, you actually felt well rested. Typically even after a full nights sleep, you woke up still feeling groggy and tired from all the stress from constantly having to practice witchcraft. But today, you felt different. It was a good different though.Even though this shift in energy was strange, you definitely didn’t mind it. 

You instinctively reached for your phone, since this is what you typically did first thing every morning. But It wasn’t there.

You huffed in annoyance and assumed that maybe your phone got tangled in your sheets or fell off your bed? 

You opened your eyes and sat up - mentally preparing to get out of bed and start shaking your sheets out when your stomach dropped. 

You weren’t in your bed anymore. You certainly weren’t in Robichaux’s or anyone else’s house that you knew. I mean, you definitely were still in a bed but it wasn’t your bed. 

You were in a small room of what it looked like to be of a hotel. The pure white clean sheets, white fluffy pillows, the whole neatness and semi organized fashion in which the room was set up in screamed hotel. There also was a small worn backpack that was in the corner of the room, that had clothes littered around it. The room also had various belongings, that definitely could be considered eccentric, to put it nicely. 

White candles were littered all throughout the tabletop surfaces in the room. Mostly on the nightstand and on the tables. Most of them looked like they had already been burned. 

It certainly did not take long either to notice a decent size upside down black cross hanging on the wall directly across from the bed. 

You immeaditly felt a rush of Nausea. You had tried to stand up, but after feeling like you might have a panic attack - you sat back down on the bed to attempt to ground yourself. Then you jolted immeaditly off of the bed and bolted to a small trash can that was near one of the tables. You threw up until you physically couldn’t anymore, your throat sore and tears streaming down your face. 

Even though the change of scenery was confusing, You knew what was happening. It was finally happening, you were finally going to be able to meet your soulmate! But something felt off, and very wrong in your gut and you couldn’t shake off that feeling. Not to mention all of the strange decor in the room was making you increasingly uneasy and on edge. 

In this society, everyone had a soulmate. Someone who was their other half, someone who they were meant to be with forever. On the twentieth birthday of whoever happened to turn twenty first, the people who were soulmates of eachother switched bodies for twenty four hours. Which meant your soulmate was currently residing in your body. You couldn’t help but laugh and wonder how your sisters were currently dealing with your soulmate. 

It obviously wasn’t your birthday, you would know if you were turning twenty. That would mean it was their birthday. You currently sat slumped next to the trash can as you thought about this. You would think that if they knew they were turning twenty, they would atleast try to make the room look presentable? At least remove a couple candles?

Finally getting a chance to breath after being sick, you noticed a dark red pentagram on the ground next to the bed that you hadn’t seem before. It was fucking huge, you couldn’t help but wonder how you had missed it before. It was dark red, could it be.. blood? No fucking way. You tried desperately to think of another explanation, maybe it was red food dye that was meant to look like blood? 

Tears were in your eyes. Who the hell was this person that you were now inevitably tied to for the rest of your life? Out of terror and instinct, you leaped up back to your feet and started to back away from the pentagram and into a corner of the hotel room. The same corner where the worn backpack was. 

You tried to take deep breaths to calm yourself down and it temporarily worked. You slowly opened your eyes, and as you slowly looked up, you realized at the very far side of the room was a large mirror, next to what you assumed was the bathroom. 

It didn’t register in your mind at first that who you were staring at in the mirror, was actually you. Curly brass colored hair that fell just below the ears, and piercing icy blue eyes were the features that you first noticed. It didn’t take long to notice that the body you were inhabiting was a male. A shirtless male actually. The fact that he was shirtless made you smirk. Atleast he had a nice body, even if his hobbies and interests were questionable. 

After admiring your temporary body in the mirror for longer than you would like to admit, you finally decided that you should attempt to find a phone or some kind of personal belongings, so that you could actually learn about this guy. 

On the nightstand there was a small black phone. Bingo! You quickly snatched it up and it seemed miraculously unlock on its own. Thank god for face recognition. 

The phone immeaditly went to the home page, and you couldn’t help but frown. The home page was black, no customization or anything hinted toward any kind of personalization. 

You couldn’t shake the thought of how weird it was. The feeling of uneasiness started to creep in but you shook it off. There had to be a explanation because he certainly wasn’t boring. It was clear he was doing some kind of ritual in this room, and with the looks of things, it looked like he was practicing dark magic. 

You defintly felt a dark energy in the room. It hung over the space like smog, making the air thick and leaving you feeling queasy. You wish you could get out of this damn room, but, you felt it was best not too. Atleast not yet. 

You brought your attention back to the phone and opened the photos, although this time you weren’t too surprised at the results. 

No photos. 

Sigh. You couldn’t help but think that maybe this guy really was boring, maybe he’s just some weirdo who practices dark magic and has no personality maybe? 

You shook your head and kept looking. In his text messages, there was no names or contacts saved, so all of his conversations were just miscellaneous numbers. Your finger was hovering over one of the conversations when, you realized how wrong this felt. 

You know you would hate if he were to go through your phone. You couldn’t help but feel bitter as you pictured him doing so. The bastard better not be doing that, you would kick his ass in the future if you found out he did. 

...but wait. He had a phone. You had a phone. You had memorized your phone number... you were a fucking genius. 

You reopened the text messaging app and quickly clicked the option that allowed you to message another number. You typed your phone number as fast as the speed of light and then.. froze. 

What would you even say to this guy? ‘Hey how’s it going’? You think you were defintly past the point of small talk. Even if you never formally met this person, being switched in someone’s body was a whole new level of intimacy. 

Before you knew it, you typed out a text and basically closed your eyes as you sent it. 

‘What’s your name’? 

You threw the phone on the bed and walked away out of sheer embarrassment. What if he even didn’t reply? He should be able too, since your phone has face recognition as well so it’s not like a password would be blocking him from doing so. 

You heard a ‘ping!’ And you basically gave yourself whiplash with how fast you had moved to the phone. 

‘Who is this?’ 

You blinked silently. How would you even respond to this? Straight up admitting you were his soulmate felt a little heavy, even if it was true. 

‘I’m the person you switched with last night. I’m sorry for using your phone but I had to talk to you’. 

You replied embarrassingly fast, but he was also replying pretty fast so.. it didn’t feel too weird. 

This time you held the phone in a death grip, staring at the conversation, and waiting for a reply. 

‘I don’t have time for this’

Your heart sank and the feeling of nausea started to creep back into you. How could he already reject you so soon? Did your sisters say something? Or was he a witch hunter? Surely by being in Robichaux’s he probably knew by now that you were a witch. Your thoughts started to race a million miles per minuete. 

‘Did something happen’? 

You sent the message and set the phone back down on the nightstand, making sure to set the ringtone to silent this time. 

You wandered toward the window, which was covered by thick white curtains. Blinding sunlight instantly spilled through as soon as you pushed the curtains back, and you relished in it. 

Back at Robichaux’s, you had been kept in the dark for the past week basically. Too busy trying to learn spells and work on your powers to go outside and soak up the sun.

Basking in the sunlight, you noticed that you were atleast a hundred feet above the ground. The view was absolutely spectacular, and overlooked the ocean. You were pretty sure this was a fucking penthouse. How exactly rich was this dude? 

It didn’t really matter anyway, since he already rejected you before you could even have the chance to properly meet him. But you weren’t the kind to give up so easily, espically when it was your god damn soulmate. Your literal other half. The person you were supposed to be with for the rest of your life. 

You decided to go back and check his phone and there was actually a reply back. You smiled, giddy that maybe, perhaps he decided to give you a chance. 

‘This is the last time you are going to hear from me, so I’m going to be crystal clear. It is vital that you stay inside, and don’t go anywhere. Got it’? 

You sneered. How could he be so controlling? You contemplated writing back a witty reply but you figured that wouldn’t do any good. You should atleast attempt to stay on his good side. 

‘Can you atleast tell me why’?

You nervsouly chewed your nails. 

‘No’ 

You rolled your eyes and threw the phone on the bed so hard, it bounced. Even though as much as you wanted to get out of this damn room away from this heavy energy, you had to remind yourself that there had to be a good reason for him not wanting you to leave. You don’t even know where you would go anyway if you were to leave. 

You decided to send one last text. 

‘Okay, fine’ 

You now sat on the bed, defeated, shaking and your eyes filling with tears. You were always yearning and dreaming about how it would be like to meet your soulmate. How great it would feel and how happy you would be. You heard all of the stories from your fellow witches. 

You saw nearly daily at Robichaux’s how happy Cordelia and Misty were, since they were soulmates, and you wanted something like that so bad for yourself. 

But, sitting here, in this guys hotel room, you felt basically everything execpt for what you had expected. You felt scared, confused, rejected, controlled, and sad. 

Who the hell was this guy? 

Tears were now fully streaming down your cheeks, as you now fully embraced every emotion that you were feeling. 

That’s when you noticed a thin, gray Apple laptop on top of one of the tables. 

‘Fuck privacy’ 

You muttered and went and snatched up his laptop. You smirked as you opened it. 

‘What a idiot’ 

You said laughing with glee as you wiped your tears away. He never shut his laptop off so, you had access to everything. There was no password to be unlocked. 

There was currently one tab open, which was google chrome. It was his emails. Interesting. The first thing you focused on was who the email was from. The cooperative? Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

You thought it was nearly impossible to be even more confused than you already were, but, here you were. 

You quickly opened another tab and did a quick google search of the cooperative. 

Nothing. Nothing that seemed helpful anyway. The search results only showed definitions of cooperative, and other nonsense that wasn’t helpful. You opened the tab that contained the email back open, and started to actually read the email. 

‘Micheal Langdon,’ 

That was who the email was addressed to. Micheal Langdon... Wait... 

You froze. Your heart stopped, you stopped breathing and your sure for a solid minuete you probably stopped blinking as well. 

Micheal Langdon? That meant... your soulmate was none other than the actual antichrist. God fucking damnit.


	3. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that your stuck as Micheal for a couple more hours, you decide to do everything in your power to ruin his life. 
> 
> This is the last chapter of reader being in Micheals body. After this, the rest of the chapters (unless stated otherwise) will be in readers POV in her own body haha. If you enjoyed please feel free to leave comments or kudos :)

This had to a dream or some kind of a fucked up nightmare. There’s no way that your soulmate could really be the person you hated the most in this world. But, sadly, it was reality. 

Well, what the hell were you supposed to do now? 

Atleast the strange decor around the room made sense now. The candles, the pentagram and the upside cross. You bet this fucker was doing a ritual. By the upside down and the pentagram, it wasn’t hard to imagine what he was doing a ritual for. 

No wonder why he didn’t want you talk to you. Everything was making sense now. Your a witch and he knew that, he’s in Robichaux’s as you speak. Fuck.. he’s in Robichaux’s. He despises witches, he swore to kill them all which, includes you. 

You were such a idiot, you should’ve known immeaditly as you woke up. Maybe if you went through more of his texts, or opened his laptop earlier on you could’ve known it was Micheal sooner. You couldn’t imagine what he was doing in Robichaux’s. 

He could be doing anything from eavesdropping to literally committing mass genocide. If he really did kill everyone at Robichaux’s, it was likely that he could be headed back to his hotel to finish you off. Although, the ocean that the hotel had a view of did not look like it belonged anywhere near Louisiana. 

Sure you haven’t seen every single beach in Louisiana but, something in you knew you were far away from your previous home and that sort of brought you comfort. 

Even if Micheal killed every single witch at Robichaux’s, you knew you would be able to bring them all back. The power of bringing back the dead was the first power you discovered you had, and your most powerful one. Even though you conquered this power, simpler ones like moving objects with your mind were difficult. Because of this, you grew rather close to Misty, since she was similar to you in that regard. She’s practically your mentor. 

You still felt incredibly anxious and helpless. The thought of trying to message micheal again briefly passed your mind but you knew that wouldn’t work. 

You knew you couldn’t do absolutely nothing while your sisters were possibly being murdered. You knew that if you were going to go down, you were atleast going to go down with a fight. It might be childish to try to get revenge on something that maybe never happened, but you knew you would never forgive yourself if you sat back and did nothing if Micheal actually did kill all of your sisters. 

So, your current plan was to absolutely ruin Micheals life the most you possibly could in a 24 hour span. Well, now it was more like a 9 hour span since it was 2 pm. You knew that if he did in fact murder all your sister witches, he would come straight for you right after. 

However, if you left him with a bunch of shit to deal with it would postpone him coming to kill you - and give you time to prepare and bring everyone back from the dead. 

The first thing you would do was get more information on that ‘Cooperative’ group that Micheal seemed to be a part of. 

You nearly forgot that you still had the laptop open, on the tab with the email that gave away Micheals identity in the first place. 

You quickly skimmed the email. It was a reminder that there was a meeting tonight for The Cooperative. You smirked. Perfect. So this is why Micheal didn’t want you to leave the hotel. He seemed awfully unprepared for this whole soulmate ideal. You think he would’ve atleast logged himself out of his laptop last night, and tried to hide some candles somewhere, and maybe clean up the damn pentagram. It was strange indeed. The email entailed that the meeting was at 6 pm. Perfect. You had plenty of time since it was only 2 pm. 

You spent the couple of remaining hours completely scavenging Micheals laptop for any information you could find on The Cooperative. You found tons of documents of his exact speeches he would give at these meetings which was perfect in helping you create a rough idea of what you would say at tonight’s meeting. 

You had learned, to your horror that it was the Illuminati. The literal illumanti. Worse of all, Micheal was now running and in charge of this said group. You thought being the antichrist and the son of Satan could be enough for him but apparently not. 

So, what were you supposed to do, just show up to this meeting and shut it all down? Announce your resignation? 

By the looks of things, the end of the world was coming soon. As in, next month soon. Even if you were to resign, whose to say they wouldn’t continue on with these plans without Micheal? 

It was extremely likely that The Cooperative would still carry on with these plans but you had to try. You kept telling yourself that you had to try for the coven, for yourself, for 7 billion people and everything else that was good in the world. 

You knew what you had to do. But, you would have to leave now to the meeting if you wanted to make it on time. 

Micheal did not have much of a wardrobe to choose from, the little clothes he had, you found in his old beat up backpack. You managed to put together a semi decent black outfit - something he could be taken serisouly in. 

You brushed your hair - or Micheals hair, down and took a minuete to stare at yourself in the mirror. Even if this guy really was the end of the world and everything good - he was gorgeous. It really was a damn shame things had to be like this. You took a deep breath and then left to your cab. 

You never felt so free and happy in your entire life. Leaving the dark energy in that hotel room was so freeing in words you couldn’t even describe. Sitting in the back seat of the cab, the scenery made it obvious where you were. California, most likely somewhere near L.A. Before you knew you were a witch, you spent the majority of your time watching movies, the majority of which are filmed at beautiful California. But before you knew it, You had arrived. You made sure to make it there about 30 ealier before 6 pm so that you could have time to mentally prepare yourself and maybe even practice what you were going to say. 

After nearly getting lost trying to find the right room. The room was a sleek black, dark and mostly plain execpt for the small tabletop lamps that were in front of every seat. The only furniture in the room was a long dining room table with black chairs to match. The table was huge. You had no idea how you were going to talk to all these people. 

You palms were moist with sweat. You did come here pretty early. You wonder where Micheal even went before these meetings, were you just supposed to stand here while each cooperative member came in? Did he greet them? 

You didn’t know much about Micheal personality wise, besides knowing that he was a hateful and spiteful bitch. Knowing this, you seriously doubt he was greeting anyone. 

You left the room, which led out to a dark and narrow hallway. After wandering for about 10 minuets, you finally found a decent hiding spot to stay in until the meeting actually started. It was a small balcony that looked over the city. It was beautiful, you definitely could get used to this view. 

A ‘ping!’ from your phone interrupted your thoughts and nearly made you jump out of your skin. You shook your head, you swear to god, if it was who you thought it was... Ironically, Now it was you who did not have time for this. 

You opened your phone and sure enough, it was him. 

‘I need to know where you are’. 

So much for when he said that this would be the last time you would hear from him. Maybe he suspected that you would find out he had a meeting tonight, and that you would attend it? Bet he wasn’t suspecting that you would crash it though. 

‘Tough shit’ 

You replied. You checked the time and you realized that if you really were going to crash this cooperative meeting, you would have to go now. 

Leaving the patio, you heard another ‘ping’ from your phone but it would have to wait. You had shit to do. 

You opened the door to the room that you inhabitated ealier where the cooperative meeting would take place. You quickly paced to far side of the room at the very end of the table. 

The first thing you noticed was that the room was completely full, every seat was taken. And everyone.. looked exactly the same. It was the Illuminati, you don’t know what exactly what kind of dress code you were expecting but it wasn’t this. Everyone was wearing black, with jet black tinted helmets to match. To conceal their identity you assumed. Your happy you chose to go with a black outfit and not something flamboyant atleast. That would’ve been awkward. Not that Micheal really had anything flamboyant in his wardrobe anyway, everything was pretty plain. 

Everyone was making casual conversation with each other and you defintly felt butterflies in your stomach. You quickly silenced your phone so that if Micheal had the nerve to keep texting you - the notifications wouldn’t distract you. 

Slipping your phone back into your pocket, you knew it was now or never. You cleared your throat loudly, and then began. 

“Welcome, members of the cooperative’. 

Everyone instantly stopped their conversation and shifted in their chairs to face you.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience but this meeting is not going to be what you might have expected”

You could hear your voice slightly shaking. You couldn’t be nervous, if these people were truly going to think it was Micheal Langdon talking, you needed to sound confident. You would have to fake it until you made it. 

“Due to some unforseen circumstances, I decided that.. “

Your throat got incredibly dry so you swallowed hard and tried again. Here it goes. 

“... I decided that our plans of the apocalypse and causing a nuclear winter need to be cancelled. Or atleast postponed”. 

The room went into a instant uproar. People flew out of their seats, you couldn’t even make our distinct words that people were even saying since there was so many people talking at once so loudly. 

“QUIET”! 

You snarled. That shut everyone up quickly. The cooperative members reluctantly sank back into their seats. 

“There will be no more future meetings. I don’t have time to answer questions, thank you for your time. I have to go”. 

You said and started on your way out the room. Short and sweet but it certainly got the job done. When you were halfway across the room, almost to the door, one of the members flew out of their seat and cut you off. 

“This is bullshit”! 

From the shrill high pitched tone, you guessed it was a woman. Something in you told you that Micheal wouldn’t take being spoke to like this and would put her in her place. 

However, you were exactly the opposite. You hated conflict, confrontation and violence more than anything. So instead, you let out a sheepish, 

“Excuse me” 

You awkwardly weaseled your way around the woman and successfully left the room. Now walking down the hallway and reaching your back pocket to grab your phone to call a cab, you felt a light hand touch your shoulder. 

“What the hell, man”?! 

It was a males voice. You turned around, bewildered. Two men who, by their attire, were obvisouly cooperative members stood before you. They had taken their helmets off and you had to bite your cheek to keep your self from laughing. 

These two men looked like they were straight from the seventies. They both had ridiculously awful bowl hair cuts. Facial structure wise, they each looked extremely similar to one another. Almost like they could be related. The biggest difference between them was that, the one on the left that had spoken to you had brass blonde colored hair while the one on the right had dark brown hair. The most notable feature about these two men were the light white powder that left dusted around their noses. You tried your hardest not to stare too long or notice out of politeness. 

You left out a deep sigh, pretending to be annoyed and fed up that you were being stopped in the hallway. Meanwhile, you were secretly hoping these men knew something personal about Micheal that they could reveal to you. No one else was in the hallway after all. Shit was most likely still going down in the conference room. 

“I told you I don’t have time-“

“Bullshit you don’t have time! What the hell are we supposed to do with your Ms. Mead”?! 

Ms. Mead? Why did that name sound so familiar to you? Could that possibly be Micheals strange mother figure he had? That was impossible... She died. That was the whole reason why micheal despises witches so much in the first place. 

“I-My what”? 

You stammered. Even though you were incredibly confused and trying to price the puzzle together, you tried your hardest not to show it. You needed to be taken seriously.

And then they started laughing. They were laughing loud. 

The brown haired one leaned over and whispered (pretty loudly) to the blonde haired one,

“He’s totally tweaking out. Give him a day or two to come back to his senses” 

They both started giggling together obnoxiously, and then each patted on you the back as they each walked past you. 

So these men just thought you were on drugs? Oh no. This could not do. The whole point of even making Micheal attend this cooperative meeting was to cancel this whole organization. You had to make sure they were taking you seriously and to not blow this whole thing off. 

This is the last chance you had to get more information on, well whatever the hell was happening. This didn’t make any sense.

The two men were far down the hall now, and were about to turn a corner that lead to the elevators. You quickly paced down the hall, nearly jogging, and then put your hand on the blonde mans shoulder, making him turn around. 

“Look, I’m not on drugs. But I just need you to cancel what your doing with Mead as soon as possible. Please”. 

You looked at them and tried to seem sincere as possible. You were still trying to stifle bursting out laughing since these men were nearly impossible to be taken serisouly. 

“Can you just come back to Kineros with us another day and sit down to talk to us about this”? 

The blonde haired one pleaded. 

“No. I have to go” 

You said and walked past them. As you walked away from them, you could basically feel their gaze piercing your back. However, as you were leaving you swear you heard one of them mutter under their breath, 

“It’s fine, man. We can always the spare parts for another project”. 

Spare parts? Even though this was strange you thought nothing of it. There was no use in taking coke heads seriosuly after all. 

To avoid having to endure a elevator ride with them, you decided to take the stairs down. Micheal looked to be in good shape anyway, since you did see him shirtless ealier. Taking the stairs wouldn’t hurt. 

Before you knew it, you were back in Langdon’s fancy penthouse. Turns out you were correct, he really was in a damn penthouse. You took your phone out and saw about 5 missed calls that were from none other than Micheal Langdon. You deleted all 5 notifications. 

It was currently 8 pm. 4 more hours to go of this hell, but you knew you weren’t going to stay awake until midnight. You wanted to get this day over with as soon as possible. 

You figure you would do a full factory reset on both his laptop and phone to cut his communication off with as many people as possible. But of course that would mean he would lose your number as well... Damn. 

You walked over and found the hotel had left a complimentary note pad with a pen. You wrote your phone number down. You didn’t bother labeling it, you knew that he would know it was you that had left it. 

You did hate Micheal, but some small part of you still wanted him to be able to access you and talk to you just in the rare circumstance that maybe he had changed. You felt incredibly naive and stupid hoping that he would change. You supposed it was just human nature to hope that Micheal would change so that you two could live happily ever after. So that you could live with your soulmate. That’s why you left your number, so that you wouldn’t completely be giving up on micheal. He was your soulmate after all, and even though he was probably trying to ruin your life and you were ruining his, the very least you could do was give him your number. Just in case. 

Getting ready for bed seemed to be a very easy task since Micheal barely had any belongings. No pajamas, no skin care routine, just a flimsy cheap toothbrush was all you had to prep for bed. 

You took off his shirt and quickly wiped his phone and laptop clean of any data or history. You decided to call it a night and sank into the fluffy white sheets, and tried to not have nightmares of what horrors Micheal made your coven face today.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tells Mallory and Cordelia of the events that occurred the previous day. The council determines a new plan of action for ending Micheal. 
> 
> *So I just wanted to add that I’m totally changing up Madison’s story & kinda her character for this fic. I kinda teased some of her backstory in a paragraph or two in this chapter but she will be mentioned MUCH more in future chapters. I know this chapter is kinda slow but everything will start to pick up soon :) kudos and comments are always appreciated!

“Girls! It’s time to wake up”!

You mumbled profanities under your breath as you pushed your covers back and sat up in your bed. It took you a second for your brain to start properly working and for you to realize the events that happened yesterday.. 

Your eyes adjusted to the darkness as you reacquainted yourself with you and Mallorys room. Everything looked exactly the same.. strange. You put your hand under your pillow to see if Micheal had left your phone in its usual spot and you smiled. Atleast he has the decent the leave your phone in the right place. 

The room was nearly pitch black execpt for the little bit of sunlight that escaped from the two windows in your room. The little bit of sunlight that escaped from the window allowed you to see that Mallory was just re entering the room, most likely coming from the bathroom. 

“(Y/n), you know we can’t sleep in”. 

Mallory said softly, staring at you for a couple of seconds before turning around to face her closet. 

It was just now starting to register in your brain that, that was actually Cordelia’s voice that you heard ealier. The same voice that had waken you up. And Mallory was in your room, talking to you as well. Did this mean that everyone was actually alive? 

“Mallory”? 

You said suddenly, your voice disrupting the thick silence. 

“(Y/n)”? 

She looked at you casually over her shoulder. 

“Your Alive”! 

You exclaimed and shot right out of your bed like a rocket. You hugged Mallory so hard you two nearly fell over. You were smiling so big that your cheeks hurt and you could hear her laughing. Words could not describe how happy you felt knowing that your best friend was still alive. 

“Of course I’m alive! What’s gotten into you”? 

She asked and your smile started to fade. You stopped hugging her and made her sit down on her bed next to you, since her bed was in closest proximity to you two. 

“I.. Well, there’s not really time to tell you anyway. We should be downstairs with everyone else before Cordelia gets upset”. 

You said, hoping with your whole heart that she would buy the excuse. You even started to stand up when Mallory gently put her hand on your arm to stop you. 

“Cordelia can wait, can you please just tell me what’s wrong”? 

Mallory pleaded. You sighed and then sat down with her. 

“Can I ask you something”? 

Your voice was shaking. Mallory nodded her head quickly. 

“Yeah of course you can”. 

Her voice was deeper than it normally was and hushed. One of your favorite things about Mallory was how easy she could pick up on your emotions, it was almost as if she could read your mind, since she seemed to pick up on how nervous you were. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she could since her powers were so advanced. 

“Is everyone okay? Um.. is anyone missing? It’s really important that everyone is here”. 

You stated. You knew how weird it must sound to ask these questions without any context. 

“Yeah, everyone’s here. No one left yesterday, you were here. Don’t you remember”? 

“No I don’t”. 

You admitted. Staring at the ground in shame.

“Mallory, I switched yesterday”. 

You knew that she would know what you meant by ‘switching’. You turned your head back to look at her and her frown quickly turned into a wide smile. Her soft brown eyes grew wide with excitement. 

“I’m so excited for you! How was it? You have to tell me everything”! 

“I will but not right now. Cordelia’s expecting us downstairs-“ 

“I’m not letting you leave this room until you tell me every last detail. If Cordelia really wants us she will come get us”. 

“Fine you win”. 

You rolled your eyes and she giggled. She made it very clear that no matter how many excuses you made, she was not letting you escape without a explanation. 

To be honest, you couldn’t put your finger on why exactly you were trying to avoid telling Mallory who your soulmate was. If it came down to it, you would trust her with your whole life. You knew deep down that she wouldn’t judge you or hate you for something that wasn’t in your control. You guess you felt embarrassed and ashamed. You knew all of the trouble this would cause if anyone execpt Mallory found out.. and you wish you could just have a happy ending like most people did after they switched. You were going to get anything but. Your coven was actively at war with Micheal, it was either your coven killed him or he killed you guys. That’s how everything would end. You and Micheal could never end up together. You couldn’t imagine a scenario where you and Micheal could even have a happy ending. You swore Micheal being your soulmate was some kind of a messed up joke. 

“You okay”? 

Mallory asked you, quickly drawing you from your thoughts. 

“Yeah. Just fine. So, what do you wanna know first”? 

“Everything”! 

She said rather loudly. 

“Okay, okay. Well, first of all, it’s a male”. 

“Ooo. Okay. What else, tell me you atleast got his name”. 

Mallory pleased. 

“I did, but.. it’s not good news Mallory”. 

Your throat started to grow rather dry. You turned your body to face Mallory more and you gently took her hands into yours. Her eyebrows furrowed and she got a rather confused look on her face when you suddenly blurted out his name. 

“Micheal Langdon”. 

You said his name clearly and loudly, making yourself jump a little in the process. The bedroom, which previously felt calm, still, and peaceful now felt dark, bleak and even grim. It was as if just saying his full name brought about negative energy. You looked up to meet her gaze. 

“What?” 

“It’s Micheal Langdon, Mallory”. 

Your throat was dry and slightly hoarse when you spoke. You studied her carefully, terrified of what her next move would be. 

Her confused expression stayed the same but you noticed by how fast her chest was rising and falling that she was starting to breathe faster. 

“So that means-“

“-He was here yesterday, yeah. I was in Los Angeles yesterday. In his penthouse”. 

You finished her sentence for her. 

“His penthouse? He lives in a penthouse”? 

“Yeah he does”! 

You two broke into laughter, loud laughter. The past couple of weeks the whole coven was focused on being quiet and staying hidden, but you didn’t care at this point. You really didn’t care about anything, right now you were lost in the moment of gossiping with your best friend. You missed this so much. 

“It doesn’t look very temporary though. I think he’s staying there since Ms. Mead died, but after yesterday I’m not so certain that she actually died”. 

You finished. 

“What? You think he brought her back somehow”? 

You opened your mouth to respond but hearing the door open and hit the wall made you lose your train of thought. 

“Is there a reason why you two aren’t downstairs with everyone else”? 

Cordelia said tightly. It was obvious she was cross by the way she spoke and opened the door. She didn’t look too upset though, her posture was straight and her arms were hung loosely at her side. You were the first to break the silence. 

“Actually, yes. There is. You should sit down too Cordelia”. 

Her gaze shifted between you and Mallory in a curious manner. 

“Is everything okay? What happened”? 

Her demeanor switched entirely. Her voice turning from being cold to soft and understanding. She quickly sat down on the other side of you. 

You started to feel the nerves creep back in. Atleast with telling Mallory the news, you knew she would be understanding and wouldn’t turn hostile. However, you really had no idea how Cordelia would react. You hoped that she knew where your loyalty lie, that you wouldn’t go run off with Langdon just because he was your soulmate. 

“So.. I switched yesterday”. 

You started, your voice soft. Cordelia smiled and then sat on the other side of you on you and hugged you. You were the first to pull away from the hug. 

“But. That’s not it.” 

You hung your head low so that you wouldn’t have to watch her reaction. 

You sat there breathing. The words were on the tip of your tongue, itching to be let out but you couldn’t say it. You felt so ashamed to even admit who your soulmate was. Before you knew it or you could even stop yourself, you felt your breaths deepen and your eyes water. You were fucking crying, great. It’s not like you could easily hide this either since you were sniffling and gasping for air. 

You felt Mallory’s small hand gently rub your back as you felt Cordelia’s fingers lift your chin up so that she could make eye contact with you. 

That made everything worse. Atleast with your head down you could pretend no one else was there execpt you, and you could wallow in self pity and be depressed with yourself about this god awful news. But, exposing this to your supreme? To your coven? What if they thought you were a traitor? What if they kicked you out and left you to fend for yourself as Micheal came and obliterated you into fucking nothing as they all watched from the safety of Robichaux’s. 

The more you thought about it, that was probably exactly what they were going to do. Mallory was only being supportive because she was your friend. Even though she was destined to be supreme, she didn’t rule the coven yet, and Cordelia still got to make the major descisions. Kicking you out and letting Micheal end you seemed like what would be best for the coven. After your stunt yesterday, you seemed to put a giant target on your back and you knew Micheal would be back to get revenge at some point. 

Cordelia took you into her arms and you wept harder than you were before. You made a mental note to get a glass of water after this, since you were more than certain that you would be dehydrated from all this fucking crying. After about a minuete or so of this, when you finally stopped crying hard enough to stop gasping for air - you spoke. 

“I-it was Micheal Langdon”

It came out as a mumble at first. 

“What was that”? 

Cordelia asked softly. You managed to unglue yourself from her clothes so that you could face her and actually see her face when you admitted who your soulmate was. 

“It’s Micheal Langdon. That’s who my soulmate is”. 

At first she didn’t seem to have a reaction at all, and then when her expression finally changed, she looked rather confused and almost in disbelief. She stood up from the bed and took a couple steps away from you. Your stomach dropped, this is exactly the reaction you had feared most. 

“What? Micheal Langdon? Are you sure it’s him (y/n)” 

She speaked fast and her voice was hushed. Mallory still sat beside you, being your silent ally, with her hand still placed on your back. 

“Yes I’m sure-“

Before you even fully finished your sentence, Cordelia was already talking. 

“HOW are you sure”? 

She asked. You couldn’t decide whether she was angry or not at this point. It seemed she was still just trying to gather information. 

“I got onto his laptop and I saw his name on a email. And honestly, all the stuff in the room kinda gave it away too”.

“What was in the room?”

“Candles, a upside down cross, and a pentagram”. 

You said and by the end of the sentence you were laughing from the sheer ridiculous of it all. You could hear Mallory giggling as well. However, Cordelia was not laughing at all. In fact, she looked mad that you two were laughing. 

“I would love to hear you explain what part of this is funny to you. This is no laughing matter”. 

Cordelia said in a cross tone but you could tell she was trying not to smile and stay serious. 

“Mallory, would you mind going downstairs and supervising the girls for me”? 

“Of course”. 

Mallory said and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her as she left. You knew Cordelia most likely did this to talk to you alone. Your guessing she thought that you weren’t taking this situation too serisouly with Mallory here.

“I’m sorry for laughing, I really don’t think it’s funny. I’m just so thankful that everyone’s okay, I mean yesterday I was so certain that when we switched, that he would automatically kill all of you or do something horrible.”. 

You admitted and it was as if you saw a weight lift from Cordelia’s shoulders as you explained your point of view and where you stood in this whole situation. 

“it doesn’t matter to me that he’s my soulmate, I could never be with someone as despicable as him. Even if he didn’t declare war on our coven”. 

You continued, trying to make it crystal clear where exactly your loyalty lie. You guessed that’s why Cordelia was so tense. Maybe she thought you would run off with him. 

“As much as you say that it doesn’t matter that Micheal is your soulmate, it does matter. It’s going to hurt you when he dies, espically if we kill him and you have to witness it. Even if you don’t have emotional feelings, it will still affect your soul and your wellbeing. Trust me”. 

Cordelia said and you couldn’t help but frown. Well shit. 

“So.. what we do? I mean.. I’m happy that Micheal didn’t leave a trace here but I can’t say that I did the same”. 

You said and Cordelia started to look confused so you quickly continued. 

“After I figured out that I switched with Micheal, I figured that he killed everyone at Robichaux’s so.. I figured.. in order to get revenge I should do as much damage as I could”.

You swallowed and you saw Cordelia’s mouth open. Perhaps it was to start talking or because she was just shocked that you would do this? 

“So, by reading his emails I found out that he was holding a cooperative meeting that night so I attented-“

“The cooperative?” 

“Yes. It’s the illumanti, believe it or not”. 

Cordelia nodded in understanding. 

“No, I believe you. Continue”. 

“So, I went and I cancelled it. I cancelled everything, I told them that the apocalypse was called off and that I.. well actually Micheal.. resigned. And then, these strange men came up to me after the meeting and were talking about Ms. Meads body”?? 

“Ms. Meads body? She was burned at the stake..” 

“Yeah.. I don’t know. But I called off whatever they were doing with Mead too. And then, I wiped his laptop and phone clean so that he wouldn’t have contact with anyone”. 

You said solemnly. As stupid as it sounded, and you would never admit it to Cordelia but you almost felt bad. 

Micheal came into your world and didn’t do anything at all. He even left your phone under your pillow where you always left it for heavens sake. And then you literally ruined his whole world as payment. You were sure that as you and Cordelia spoke, he was working on fixing everything and plotting your death but.. still. 

You couldn’t help but think that maybe if you had left things alone and just stayed in his hotel yesterday like he said, maybe things could be different. 

It was tempting to think like that but you couldn’t. Even if you didn’t tamper with his life, that didn’t change that he was the antichrist. It didn’t change him or who he was.

“Well you did good. I’m proud of you (y/n) but it won’t be enough. Micheal is going to continue his plans so, for starters, we’ll have to call the council and determine a new plan because, this isn’t going to work. We can’t have you be here if he comes, or were going to have to change our plans entirely”. 

“Do we have to kill him”? 

You kind of blurted it out, you didn’t even think about it before you said it out loud. 

“The council will help determine a new solution, but yes (y/n), I think that’s still going to be our plan. Trust me, I would never resort to this first. I tried to offer him help in the past but he refused. I just - I don’t know how many other options there are besides ending his life”. 

Cordelia explained and you nodded. 

“Yeah. I know”. 

“I need to go and tell the girls that there needs to be a council meeting as soon as possible”. 

Cordelia said, quickly leaving the room. 

The rest of the day following up until 7 pm, which is when the council meeting was held, was rather dull. As normal. 

The rest of the girls in Robichaux’s were expected to continue working on their skills but because of the unexpected circumstances you had found yourself in, you were supervising over them and helping when needed. 

Cordelia would normally have you practicing with everyone else but she figured that now since Micheal was your soulmate, there was no way that she would have you go up against Micheal directly. 

Even though, you were still uncomfortable with not knowing what your future held, you were thankful you wouldn’t have to hurt Micheal. Even though, you defintly still thought he deserved it, you just didn’t want to have to witness or be a direct cause of it. 

~ 

It was 7 pm. Dinner was finished and all of the girls that were not a part of the council had headed back up to their bedrooms for individual recreation time. Normally individual recreation time didn’t exist. After dinner typically included getting back into practicing magic for a couple of hours but Cordelia made this brief schedule shift to make sure that no one would over hear the meeting. 

You were sad to watch Mallory leave the living room and head up the stairs to your room, you didn’t want to go through this alone. You trusted Cordelia though, and the rest of your sisters. Since the former council members were murdered, Cordelia herself and fellow Robichaux members were put on the council instead. Mallory lingered on the stairs, sending you a supportive smile as she climbed up the rest of the remaining stairs and went back into the safety that was your shared bedroom. 

You sat in a black chair before the council, which were all seated at a table in front of you. Cordelia, Zoe, and Queenie were all members of the council. Madison used to be a member but you heard that it was only for a very brief time. By eavesdropping you had learned that Madison was a member of the council before she died, but after micheal brought her back she vanished. She never returned to the coven so her council role was revoked. You knew that Zoe and Queenie kept in touch with her though. 

The living room was kept dark and dim, with the fireplace lit, providing a nice ambience with the occasional crackling log. This helped soothe you and calm your nerves. 

“So.. we have come up with a descision (y/n), and we would love to propose it to you”. 

Cordelia spoke. You knew that they had talked about the situation before you were invited to sit down with them but the fact that they had already came up with a descision? You didn’t know whether to be impressed or maybe.. a little offended that they had decided so quickly. 

“I’d love to hear it”.

You said optimistically. You saw them all exchange nervous looks with eachother. You took a deep breath in. This could not be good. Queenie had a emphathetic look on her face as she took the next turn to talk. 

“So.. There’s no easy way to put this but.. Girl.. your gonna have to date Micheal Langdon”. 

“What?! Excuse me”? 

“(y/n)-“ 

“Cordelia”! 

You exclaimed, hoping that maybe she could provide a explanation or to admit to you that this was all just a joke. There’s no way you would date Micheal in ANY universe. Even if someone paid you to do it you don’t think you would really consider it. 

“We wouldn’t ask you to do this unless we thought there was a better option (y/n). And, we don’t need you to really date him. We just need you to pretend you like him so that you can get close to him and make him vulnerable”. 

Cordelia said quietly. 

“You basically you want me to seduce him?! That’s not any better than fake dating”!

You exclaimed and then Zoe butted into the conversation. 

“Cordelia’s right but Queenies bullshitting you. The whole point of this is for you to pretend that you like him, get on his good side. And then when he’s vulnerable - we can ambush him”. 

You tried to speak but you stopped yourself before any sound actually came out. This proposal didn’t sound too bad.. you would just have to make sure you didn’t get attached. 

“And when the time comes to ambush him, well make sure that your away from Micheal”. 

Cordelia added. 

“Okay.. I can get onboard with that execpt, I ruined his life. I cancelled his big apocalypse plans, crashed his Cooperative meeting and I wiped both his phone and his laptop. He’s not going to want to have ANY kind of relationship with me. I’m probably his #1 target”. 

You said, shaking your head. How would this ever work? 

“But (y/n), your forgetting one very important thing. Your soulmates. Even if he swears that he hates you with every fiber of his being, he won’t. Not when you two meet in person. After switching, you two share a very strong bond. He’ll be naturally attracted to you”. 

Cordelia said, reassuringly. You let out a shaky breath you weren’t even aware you were holding. 

“Okay. But what if your wrong and he kills me? And what if I get attached”? 

Cordelia softly smiled and shook her head. She got up from the black chair to walk up to you. 

“He won’t. I promise. If we weren’t absolutely certain of this then we wouldn’t have proposed this plan. Please (y/n), you are the best hope this coven has. Mallory isn’t strong enough to take Micheal on and neither am I. And, knowing the kind of person he is and what he’s done should be enough to keep you from getting attached. You know how it will end”. 

The last sentence seemed to stick with you because of how ominous it sounded. If this ‘soulmate bond’ that Cordelia speaked of was real, it truly sounded like a double edged sword. It would be the thing that would keep Micheal from hurting you but what if you actually fell in love with him? And then your coven would just end up killing him. 

“I’ll do it. For the coven”. 

You couldn’t stop thinking how the hell you were going to pull this off? You never were the flirtatious type but you would have to try. Perhaps even die trying. You Just hoped that Mallory was awake so that you didn’t have to sit alone with this information


	5. A new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal reflects on how he’s been feeling the past couple days since he’s switched. Includes a little angst at the end so prepare yourself! ALSO Madison’s character is revealed in this chapter! I feel like I’m kinda taking a risk with her character in this soo please leave feedback!!
> 
> BEFORE READING PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL FIRST PERSON REFERS TO MICHEALS POV IN THIS CHAPTER!! Thank you :)

*MICHEALS POV. 

After you switched and you woke up in your own bed, you knew you were in deep shit. You switched and it wasn’t with your girlfriend, Madison Montgomery. Even worse, you weren’t expecting to switch at all. Madison had told you that switching happens on the first 21st birthday of the pair of soulmates but it’s not like you exactly were keeping track of how old you were or when your birthday was. You were the antichrist, you didn’t have time for such trivial things and it also didn’t help that you never celebrated your birthday growing up. 

Thankfully you were in your penthouse away from Madison when you switched, so that Madison and your soulmate wouldn’t have to interact with eachother. Madison lived in a nice apartment pretty close to yours, and you spent most of your time there. The only real reason you kept this penthouse the cooperative gave you was for a little privacy when you did your rituals to speak to your father. Your sure Madison would probably get off seeing you like that but you preferred privacy. Being in that state and having contact with your father felt so holy and spiritual to you, it felt wrong to have another person witness it. Even if it was your favorite person (besides Ms. Mead of course) in the world. 

You spent the last couple of days away from Madison, ignoring her now hundreds of texts and calls and keeping busy. Busy with getting the cooperative back in order and everything else. 

After the day you had switched with.. that witch.. and you were back into your own body, it was almost too easy to see the damage that your soulmate had left. 

It seemed fine at first, nothing was moved or seemed to be missing in the room. Your phone was shifted a little bit from its previous place on the nightstand, and your laptop moved from being across the room on a table to being on your nightstand. A little odd but it seemed innocent enough. 

It was when you decided to get out bed to look for more clues, was when you noticed a small pile of black clothes on the ground that wasn’t there previsouly. That meant she changed, which meant she left the penthouse even when you specifically tell her not too.. fuck. 

It all quickly went downhill from there when you found out that your phone and laptop were both completly wiped from having any information. You wanted to see if she had tried to text or contact Madison but now that was impossible to tell. You really didn’t know how to approach Madison about all of this, at all. It’s not like you had anyone to get advice or help from on this since Ms. Mead passed. That was most of the reason why you’ve been avoiding Madison like the plague the last couple of days. 

Nonetheless, you also realized your soulmate had canceled all of your big plans, even including the god damn cooperative. You found out that she even had the nerve to talk to Jeff and Mutt about Ms. Mead.

The date for the nuclear bombs to go off was only set two days back, which wasn’t too bad. You had held a emergency meeting yesterday with the cooperative and formally apologized to everyone, after getting everyone’s contact information for the SECOND time.

After the emergency meeting you had held with the cooperative yesterday, you met with Jeff and Mutt to discuss what exactly to do with Ms. Mead. The problem was that the witch you had switched with now knew that some kind of a project was being done on Ms. Mead, so now the issue was that she could easily warn the coven about her. That meant that you really couldn’t use Mead as a weapon against the coven anymore. 

Production on Ms. Meads body was almost finished so, you figured to just let the coke heads finish making her. Even though your beloved Ms. Mead couldn’t be used as a weapon anymore, you could always find a spot for her in one of the outposts. 

And to be honest, you really fucking missed her. All you wanted was to see her again, and to have someone who was on your side besides Madison. And after you found out that you now have a soulmate that isn’t her, who knows if Madison will want anything to do with you. 

Ms. Mead genuinely cared about you and your well being. Her love for you wasn’t built off of you just being the antichrist, which you knew was the only reason why the people at the satanic temple or the cooperative gave a shit about you. You just really missed Ms. Mead. 

You needed her now more than ever so that she could help point you in the right direction of what to do with this whole soulmate mess. Up until you met Madison, you knew absolutely nothing about soulmates. When you lived with your grandma, barely anyone talked to you, let alone about soulmates. And at Hawthorne, you were so busy on focusing on magic that you really didn’t have time to talk about much of anything else. Yet, when you met Madison, it was quite the opposite. That was all she practically talked about. 

It was maybe a month ago when you first met Madison Montegomery, and she was never supposed to be your friend, let alone your girlfriend. You first met her when you brought her out of her own personal hell. The whole purpose of that was to show Cordelia the power you have. To prove that you could do what she couldn’t. 

But when you and Madison met, it was undeniable how you two hit it off. Within seconds of knowing her she was already hitting on you, but at first you were just friends. You brought her to Hawthorne to show Cordelia she was still alive and you assumed after that you two wouldn’t be in much contact with each other after that. However.. that wasn’t really the case. 

You two kept in contact and grew to be really close, and you have to admit, it was really nice to have a good friend. A true friend. Madison was the only friend you’ve ever had in your entire life. After you passed the seven wonders test with flying colors, suspicisions started to rise about you. After the death of Ms. Mead which happened about roughly two weeks ago, the coven left, likely to return back to Louisiana since that was where they resided now. You thought for sure that Madison would go back with them - as much you didn’t want her to go, you weren’t stupid. She was a part of the council, one of the original coven members. Even though not everyone in the coven got along exactly, you knew they still missed her and wanted her to come back with them. 

But she didn’t. She stayed in Los Angeles with you. Sure you definetly persuaded her a little, ok maybe a lot, but for the most part she chose to stay on her own free will. Espically after Ms. Meads death, everyone who ever meant something to you in your life has left. You couldn’t imagine Madison leaving too, and it wasn’t like Madison was miserable away from her coven because it wasn’t like that at all. 

She confined in you that being in the coven really wasn’t what she wanted to do, in L.A she could pursue her acting career and be able to live right next to her best friend - you. 

That’s all you were at first, best friends and that’s all you really desired to be. With your big plans of the apocalypse drawing closer and closer you didn’t think you would have any time for a significant other but it just kind of happened. Before you knew it you kissed, and then it happened again, again and again. And then she was calling you her boyfriend, so boom. You were dating. And that was that. You knew dating before switching was something extremely taboo and even controversial but Madison was always countered these arguements by saying that you two would just switch when you turned 21, or when she did since you didn’t know when your birthday was. 

It was hard for you to pinpoint whether you had actual romantic feelings for Madison. You knew you cherished her as a friend and she was the most important person in your life besides Ms. Mead.. You just honestly didn’t know whether you were capable of harboring romantic feelings for someone. You were built for death and destruction, not romance. 

You were scared how your relationship would fare after Madison found out your true purpose. That you were the antichrist, but she actually didn’t care. 

It was about a week before Ms. Mead was murdered when she actually confronted about your life’s purpose. You two were seated outside of a Panda Express in sunny Los Angeles. It was one of those tables that was made out of stone that had two benches attached that seemed extremely cheaply made. You sat there, content, basking in the sun and eating your chow mein when you heard Madison speak. 

“If you ever start to question how much I love you, just remember I would never be caught dead in a Panda Express alone”. 

She stated, smiling. She sat with a Panda Express cup in front of her, filled with sprite. 

“So this is your charitable act of the month? Going with me to get fast food”?

You mused, smiling as you spoke. 

“Exactly. You know me so well”.

She took another sip of her sprite and then kept talking. 

“So.. I heard something about you today”. 

She spoke slowly, pursing her lips as she did whenever she got nervous. Her eyes studied you, trying to read your body language. It almost appeared like she was glaring at you. You continued to look into her eyes until her thoughts became apparent to you. The power of being able to mind read was one of your favorite gifts you possessed. It made it extremely convienet in finding new victims to conduct rituals on. Mind reading allowed you to choose between someone who was vulnerable and who would actually try to put up a fight. 

You two sat there in a tense awkward silence, staring at eachother until you looked back at your food and started to pick at it with your fork. 

“So you know”. 

You made sure to say it as a statement, not a question. You knew Madison didn’t know you couldn’t mind read or knew exactly how powerful your powers were. She knew you passed the seven wonders though. 

“What just happened”? 

She asked in a shaky voice, you looked back up at her slowly. 

“Did you- you can read minds, Micheal”? 

She asked, startled. 

You nodded quickly, waiting for her next move. To see how she would react. 

“Ok.. so, what was I going to say then”? 

She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, as if she was challenging you. Knowing Madison though, you knew she was just being playful and meant no real harm. You let out a deep breath and shifted your eyes to around the room, pretending to be annoyed. 

“You were going to say..”

You started but then you quickly turned in your seat to make sure that no one was nearby. Last thing you needed was someone hearing your conversation, but by the mind reading comment that Madison said ealier, they would probably just think you two were insane. The coast was clear though. No one else was nearby and the front door of the store was a safe distance away. 

“You were going to say that I am the antichrist”. 

You finished. you finally stuck your fork into your noodles and rested your elbows up on the table, clasping your hands together. 

“I was.. yeah”. 

Madison said, her voice was light and airy - she almost acted as if she was scared of what you were going to say next. You shifted around in your seat, not knowing what to do with how uncomfterable you felt. 

“Madison, I don’t want you to be scared of me”. 

You swallowed hard, once again looking into her eyes. You normally would never show any signs of vulnerability like this to someone, or even humor the idea to care of what other people think but Madison was different. Besides Ms. Mead, she was the only person you really gave a damn about. You were basically on the edge of your seat as you saw her ready to speak. you couldn’t lose her, You knew you wouldn’t be able to handle it. 

“Micheal, the only thing that’s scary about you is the fact that you eat fast food. Even though your technically supreme now, I know I could kick your ass anytime I wanted”. 

She said with another soft smile. She reached her hand over the table to take your hand in hers. As much as what she said was sweet, you didn’t trust how much truth it held. 

“But the coven-“ 

You started but she rolled her eyes and quickly cut you off. 

“I don’t need them Micheal. It’s not like any of them are going to miss me anyway, and I’d rather be here in L.A with you... Here I can work on my acting career and actually have a life!! It was fun to catch up with everyone but there’s no purpose for me to go back since I’m not supreme”. 

Madison said. You knew she wasn’t lying, all you had to do was look into her eyes and read her thoughts to make sure. If it wasn’t for your ability to read minds, you would almost think that Madison might be spying on you for the coven but you knew that wasn’t the case.. right? But, why would she even want to continue to be your girlfriend if she knew that you were planning on destroying the world and everything in it? Including the coven. 

“I want you to stay Madison.. I really do but it doesn’t make sense”. 

You made sure to lower your voice before continuing any further, in case of any ongoers decided o eavesdrop. 

“You know that I’m the antichrist. I’m going to end the world, I don’t know exactly how yet but I’m going too. With or without you. I’m going to destroy the coven and all 7 billion people that live in this world and I need to make sure that you know that”. 

Your voice was cold and stern as you spoke. It was essential that she took you serisouly and actually understood what exactly your plans were before she just agreed to stay with you. 

She looked at the table,blinked quickly a couple of times and shifted on her bench. But when she looked back up at you, there was nothing but serenity and a sense of truth in her eyes as she spoke again. 

“Micheal, Before I died I was nearly supreme. I took the seven wonders and the only reason I wasn’t supreme was because I couldn’t pass fucking divination. Maybe I can’t mindread like you can but I can definetly help you fuck this planet up.. And, it’s not just that Micheal. I love you. I’ve felt so numb and depressed and you make me actually feel something, there’s no way I’m leaving you anytime soon”.

She said. She popped the lid off her sprite and chugged the rest. You sat there puzzled. 

“Do you even know what your agreeing too”? 

You asked. 

“ ‘Course I do. I’m agreeing to spending the rest of eternity with my hot boyfriend.. as long as you decide to spare me when the world ends”. 

She said cheerfully. The light and airiness of her voice from ealier had fully left now. She sounded like herself, confident and bitchy. 

“I really don’t have any plans yet, but I promise that you will not be harmed when the end times come. I could never hurt you”. 

You said. Madison fully smiled and hopped from her bench and over to yours to hug you. You hugged her back and felt her kiss your cheek. You just hoped you could keep your promise. 

But that was several weeks ago. So much has happened since then it almost felt like it happened in a completly different lifetime. Since then, you found the cooperative and came up with a proper plan for the apocalypse, Ms. Mead died and you also happened to switch with your soulmate... which wasn’t fucking Madison.

It’s been a couple days since you switched though, and besides running around - trying desperately to put your life plans back together - you haven’t done much besides that. You’ve been avoiding Madison desperately, there was a total of about 48 missed calls that were all from her number, along with hundreds of text messages that were questioning why the hell you wouldn’t answer her. You felt guilty, you really did but she couldn’t see you like this. And, you honestly couldn’t bear to break the news to her that she wasn’t your soulmate. Doing that would ultimately be breaking up with her and that was not what you wanted to do. On the other hand, it was easy to face the cooperative and just pretend to be the person they needed you to be but with Madison it was different. She could see right through you. Even if you did try to go see her and pretend like everything was normal and nothing happened, you knew she would see right through you. 

Over the past few days, you felt numb mostly, amongst other small feelings. Atleast trying to fix the situation with the cooperative gave you a distraction from how you were actually feeling. But above all, you felt really fucking confused. Confused on why you had a fucking soulmate in the first place. You’ve been too busy to try to contact your father in all this chaos but you can only assume that it was a accident that you had a soulmate.. I mean it had to be, right? It made zero sense that your other half and the person that was made for you was a god damn witch that wasn’t Madison. That wasn’t on your side. It couldn’t be right. You refused to believe it for a second. You knew soulmates weren’t real, they were just something to make people feel like they had some kind of a purpose in this life.. To keep people busy, but that scheme wouldn’t work on you. You had bigger plans. 

You cursed yourself for being so fucking stupid and not doing anything when you actually had the chance. You were at Robichaux’s, you had the perfect opportunity to take out all the witches yet you let it pass and meanwhile she tried to destroy everything you had built for yourself. You supposed you didn’t do anything because of Madison. Even though she said she didn’t give a damn about the coven it felt wrong to take them all out without atleast warning Madison first. 

Anyways, It was your own fault for being so naive and thinking that something in your life would go actually go right for once. Everyone else in your life had abanded you, left or straight up rejected you so it was only right your soulmate would automatically do the same. Go figure. It was just a matter of time before Madison left. 

Today was odd. It was odd because it was first free day you’ve had since you’ve switched. You couldn’t lie how nice it felt though to finally have a day where you weren’t barking orders at the cooperative or having to deal with Jeff and Mutts dumb asses and resist obliterating their souls. Today was yours. 

You celebrated by sleeping in far past noon, and then going to the satanic church for a meeting after dusk but in between those two events was nothingness. Being the antichrist, you foolishly thought that you were above having depression or anything wrong with you. I mean why wouldn’t your father create you to be perfect? 

To the best of your knowledge he did. You were beautiful, you could preform any supernatural power imaginable and you were going to be the creator of a new world. But, even Satan couldn’t control the family that you were born into. You supposed depression and mental illness were just symptoms of being human, even if you were ‘perfect’. 

Even though you were insanely busy lately you felt numb. It hung over you, no matter what you did. The numbness today seemed to creep into your soul, to a point where even though today was yours and you could’ve done whatever you wanted, you sat on your bed. It was embarrassing to admit it, but you stayed glued to your bed for about 9 hours. Reflecting and thinking. You only got up once and that was to snatch your laptop off your table to put on some dumb TV show from Netflix so that you could atleast pretend to be doing something. 

That’s why you decided to attend the church service that was being held that night. You knew on Wednesday’s at 11pm there was always a human sacrifice. Always, it was like clockwork. With the date of the apocalypse drawing closer and closer, you didn’t have much time to go to the church anymore but tonight you needed it. Participating in human sacrifice, killing someone would make you feel something again. It would shake away this numbness you knew it would. 

After Ms. Mead died, it shook away the numbness. Why wouldn’t it work now?? You felt so mad at yourself that you even cared about your soulmate enough to let it affect you like this. You didn’t even know her for fucks sake and you sure didn’t want too. And If you wanted to kill her, you would have to stop feeling fucking numb first. 

But it didn’t work. The satanic cult church service came and went and you didn’t fucking feel a thing. Well at first you did. After slitting the throat of some random doctor, for a couple of seconds you felt alive. You felt the exhilaration of taking another humans life, but that feeling left nearly as fast as it came and left you feeling numb and maybe even worse than before. 

Since your penthouse was in such close proximity to the satanists, you were able to walk there and back in a somewhat timely manner. You just walked into the lobby of the building that your penthouse was contained in, It was coming up on 1 am atleast. 

You were exhausted, and so fucking done. Done with today, and the whole fucking world. You couldn’t wait till tommorow when you could continue to distract yourself with apocalypse plans and wait this numbness out before seeing Madison or killing your soulmate. 

During human sacrifice nights you always made sure to make the deaths as clean as possible so your clothes wouldn’t be ruined since you always walk back home. Your clothes were fairly clean, a little frumpled and dirty yes, but clean of any blood. This certainly didn’t stop the main hostess who stood behind the main desk at the complex you lived at giving you a questionable look as you made your way through the lobby. 

The elevator ride and the walk down the hall to your room seemed treacherously longer than normal, your feet were aching and your eyes seemed incredibly heavy. You finally reached your door and after unlocking the door, you barely pushed it open to find that the light was on.. 

You knew you fucking turned the lights off. 

Instantly you were on high alert. You felt your heart beat faster in your chest as you stood with the door barely even cracked open - not knowing what the fuck to do. Suddenly your feelings of being tired and hazy were quickly gone and replaced with addreline and panic. 

What if it was her? Your soulmate?

You automatically cringed at yourself for even having that thought. That didn’t even make sense, how would she know that you had left for a meeting and after everything she did why would she even want to see you? The real question was why did you want to see her? 

You shook your head, dismissing your thoughts and opening the door fully and walking into the room. 100% ready to destroy the soul of whoever dared to break into your home. You had enough going on in your life as it was. You literally didn’t have time for this. 

As you took each step farther into the room, you quickly scanned for any changes in the room.. and then you saw it. It only took you about 3 full steps to realize the what the hell had happened... Everything was fucking on fire. 

You sharply inhaled and brought your hands up and stopped the fire. lucky for you it looked like the fire had just started, so it’s not like the entire room was actually on fire. Just your bed, all tabletop surfaces and the curtains which were currently drawn were lit ablaze. 

Your blankets and the entire bed was charred and would need replaced.. Hell you were going to need a whole new room after this.. Not to mention how all the windows were smashed and open.. even though the curtains were drawn they were ripped and partially shredded from the glass and fire, and were lightly blowing in the wind. Shards of glass lay scattered near where the windows used to be but with another quick swipe of your hand it was gone. 

You now stood there, in the walkway of your penthouse, in shock and slightly angry but not numb anymore. You knew that you didn’t light any candles before you left, this wasn’t you that caused this... 

By looking at the table you could easily see that the peice of paper that was on one of the tables with your soulmates number on it was gone too.. Tears started to form at your eyes, you know who did this. Your breath was hitched in your throat, even though you no longer felt numb you felt frozen. Frozen physically, not emotionally. 

Everything started to feel like it was in slow motion. You grabbed for your phone that was kept in your back pocket, and instead of reading her hundreds of messages and voice mails that she left - you figured it would be more efficient to just call her. The phone barely ran once and She answered immeaditly. 

“What the fuck did you do? Where are you”?

You didn’t even mean to sound that harsh, you just opened your mouth and the words seemed to find themselves. 

“Where do you think I am, bitch”? 

Madison replied smoothly. 

“Madison-“ 

“I didn’t even know you were gone Micheal. You’ve been ignoring me for so long I thought something was wrong so I broke in and, I saw that number on your desk”. 

She paused, you could hear her voice slightly cracking. 

“I talked to her and.. She’s your soulmate. You switched and you didn’t bother to fucking tell me. Fuck you Micheal”.

You could fully hear her crying now and your chest actually hurt when your heard this. You felt overwhelmly sad and hopeless, all you could do now was try to find Madison and make things up. 

“I’m so sorry”. 

You said, your voice low and cracking as well. 

“Well being sorry doesn’t solve anything so, I’m on my way to Louisiana and I figured the only way to fix this is to take that bitch out. I know who she is, I know her name and as long as she’s alive you two share a bond. Things won’t be normal again between you and me until she’s dead”. 

You took a breath. 

“Okay, well I’m not letting you do this alone”. 

You now noticed that Madison stopped crying about a minuete away, you couldn’t hear her sniffling or breathing so heavily anymore. 

“No. I’m fucking mad at you Micheal, I need to do this alone. You’ll only get in the way, you won’t be able to kill your own soulmate”.

“Tough shit”. 

You hung up the phone and left your room, not bothering to shut the door. Your next destination: Louisiana.


	6. Pyromania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Micheal finally meet in person. However a unfortunate series of events follows.. 
> 
> *I know there’s a warning for violence on this fic but this chapter is specifically VERY violent so please keep that in mind before you read! 
> 
> *I’m really considering doing every other chapter with Micheals POV, so please let me know via commenting if you have strong feelings about this. Hope y’all enjoy :)
> 
> *I’m also considering making a tumblr for writing more Micheal content on?? I only have a personal acc on tumblr but I’ve seen some great writing accounts on tumblr and I’d love to make one as well! I just don’t know if anyone would be a fan, so also please comment if you would like me to do this haha.

Your nickname was ‘Pyro’, pyromaniac for short. Your sister witches liked to call you that because the only two powers you possessed were the ability to conjure up fire out of thin air, and to bring back the dead. You felt quite useless only having two powers but Cordelia always told you that if you practiced they would start to grow and develop farther. 

However, you were starting to think that was total bullshit. You’ve been working on your powers for the past couple of weeks non stop and there’s been no progress made.. At all. You’ve been practicing all day today and now.. you were supposed to be sleeping. You and Mallory were both supposed to be sleeping actually but instead you two were up in the tiny attic of Robichaux’s. Nobody really knew the attic exsisted, you actually found it accidentally and ever since it was you and Mallory’s little hiding spot where you two went to get away from all the other girls without actually leaving the coven. Espically now since Micheal was after you, it just wasn’t safe to leave the coven anymore. 

You sat on the windowsill, which was right next to a decent size circular dusty window. Mallory was about a foot or so away from you, sitting on a dusty gross fabric chair. She was currently holding your phone, reading through the most recent text messages that you had received from Madison. 

Yup, fucking Madison. You thought this whole situation couldn’t get any worse or complicated than it already was but it sure did. Madison had found your phone number that you had left for Micheal, and decided to message you.

You always secretly wondered what happened to Madison after Micheal had brought her back from hell, since she disappeared and never really returned back to the coven. You never met Madison before she died but you definetly knew about her. Besides practice magic, all anyone ever did in this coven was gossip. 

But it was clear to you now what had happened. She was dating Micheal, and judging by the texts, she seemed pretty in love with him. In love with him enough to threaten you anyways. Now you really didn’t know what the fuck to do. 

Well, you kinda did. You know what you were supposed to do anyway. Cordelia told you to text Micheal and to atleast plan to meet up with him so that you could start trying to seduce him, so that’s what you were currently trying to do now with Mallory in the attic. Trying to conjure up the courage to text Micheal, espically now that Madison texted you ealier today basically telling you to watch your back. 

So you were a little on edge. 

“So what do we do now”? 

You brought your attention from looking out the window to looking at Mallory who just spoke. She handed you back your phone, indicating she was done reading the texts. 

“I don’t really know. I mean, should I even still try to have a relationship with Micheal? I know Cordelia is counting on me too but Madison is going to kill me-“

You started but Mallory cut you off. You felt exhausted and tired emotionally but yet physically you were cursed with insomnia and restlessness as of lately. You never suffered with insomnia before you switched but now it was something that plagued you and kept you up easily past midnight. 

“Those were just threats (y/n). I’ve met Madison before, she isn’t going to kill you. She’s just.. really upset”. 

Mallory said, trying her best to reassure you. 

“I don’t know though. I mean.. I think she’s serious Mallory”. 

You stated, frowning. As much as you wished that what Madison was saying was bullshit, you knew that the threats were real and that there was a good chance that Madison was serious in acting out on them. 

You brought your attention back to the phone you were holding.. Deciding what to do. That’s when you heard a ‘ping’! And you noticed a notification bar popped up on the top part of your screen. 

It was him. Fuck.

You didn’t have him saved as a contact exactly but you knew his number by heart. You swallowed hard and clicked on the notification which brought you to your and Micheals text messages. 

‘Hello’

You wasted no time in telling Mallory that Micheal was now texting you. 

“Why do you think he’s texting me past midnight? Espically after his girlfriend literally threatened me? I mean do you think he doesn’t know about that”?

You spoke and then continued,

“Oh no. You don’t think he’s trying to hook up with me right”? 

You said and Mallory’s laughter cut you off. You watched her as she grabbed a small pillow that was on the chair she was sitting on and playfully threw it at you. You caught the pillow, laughing now too. 

“(Y/n)! Didn’t you say hes from California? He’s way too far away to do that”. 

You shot her a dirty look and then looked back at your phone. 

“Should I say something back to atleast see”? 

“Yes”! 

Mallory said. You scooted over so that Mallory could sit by you while you texted Micheal back. 

“Hi.. You do realize that your girlfriend left me some nice messages right? I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to talk, like you said previously”. 

You tried to stifle your laughter at how ridiculous this all was. You know that Cordelia or one of the other witches were bound to wake up at how loud you two were laughing. 

You and Mallory were both now staring instenily at your phone, espically since he seemed to be replying to your texts so fast. 

‘I realize that. I think it would be best for us to meet in person to discuss recent events’

Your eyebrows furrowed.

“What”?

You said outloud, Mallory looked nearly as in disbelief as you were. Then she looked worried. Very worried. 

“(Y/N), this is a horrible idea. Please tell me your not actually considering doing this”.

She said, and you replied to Micheal while you lazily gave Mallory a reply out loud. 

“I don’t know, I mean, maybe it’s a good idea for us to talk in person. Cause, I still have to try to seduce this guy so I have to start somewhere with him you know? And I don’t wanna tell Cordelia about Madison and then have her worry.. I can handle this”. 

You looked into Mallorys eyes, which normally were dull and kind. But now they looked vivid with a hint of green, and worried. You then turned your gaze back to your phone and replied to Micheal. 

‘Where and when would this be? You know what time is it don’t you’?

‘The sooner we can meet the better. And yes, I am aware of the time’

It was so strange for you to read these messages from Micheal. Ealier you thought he wanted nothing to do with you, now he wanted to actually give you a chance? Well who knows if this was him actually giving you a chance. Maybe this was Madison trying to get you to meet him so she could kill you, or maybe Micheal was planning on killing you himself. All you knew is that you didn’t have much to lose at this point so why not meet him?

This whole ‘fake date and seduce Micheal out of the apocalypse’ ordeal was seeming more like mission impossible by the minuete. You were truly starting to believe that you couldn’t pull it off, and maybe it would just be easier to let Micheal kill you than let your coven down. So you texted him back. 

‘Where are you’? 

‘Somewhere in Lousiana’

You held your breath as you typed your next text. 

‘And you want to meet tonight’?

‘Yes’

He replied. He sent you a address and told you to meet him there in 30 minutes and before you actually thought about what you were doing, you agreed to it. You lifted your head again to look at Mallory. 

“(Y/N), this isn’t a good idea. If Micheal tries to hurt you-“

Mallory started. 

“Then I’ll hurt him back. I need to do this, I told Cordelia I would. The first step in getting this plan to work is to actually meet him in person. I know it’s scary but I have to take this first step”. 

You said solemnly, you hugged Mallory which you swore you heard crying but when you pulled away her face looked stoic as ever. 

You slowly stepped away and pulled up the hatch that revealed a ladder that went down from the attic as you started to set up a taxi for you to take. 

~

You weren’t sure what exactly you were expecting when Micheal sent you a address for you two to meet at but it sure as hell wasnt this. 

Saying it was creepy was really a fucking understatement. It was a two story, tall abonded house with boarded up windows and rotting wood. Several no tressprassing signs decorated the house and the lawn but that didn’t stop you as you approached the house. You watched the taxi drive away as you continued up the path that lead up to the house. The house was nestled in the forest which just made you feel more uneasy. You didn’t mind the forest, but you couldn’t deny how creepy it felt to be in the forest past midnight. 

If Micheal really wanted to just talk, why would he meet you here? Why not a cafe or some place in public? This was definitely a red flag. Your whole body started to shake as you stepped up onto the porch which made you jump at how loud it creaked. 

You didn’t bother to knock when you reached the front door, your sure if you did knock the house would fall apart at how fragile it looked. 

Your whole body felt electric and on edge. You knew that you didn’t have to look out just for Micheal here, that homeless people or anyone else could be lurking in the shadows as well. 

You froze and your body turned stiff when you heard footsteps and you started to see a tiny light source come from around the corner, likely come from a candle. You could tell the light source was small but in the house it was nearly pitch black, so any form of light seemed to shine bright. 

It was when you heard the footsteps you started to panic.. You felt fine before but knowing that this could be the first time you could interact with Micheal? It was the anticipation of not knowing what would happen next that made you feel so anxious. You wanted to speak but you couldn’t. You wanted to run, scream, do literally anything but you couldn’t. That was when you saw who was in the house. 

The figure that you heard walking came out from around the corner was now standing down in front of you in the hallway. 

Tall, Blonde, wearing a entirely black outfit and holding a ciggerate in her right hand - not a candle as you previously thought - you knew exactly who this was. Madison fucking Montegomery. You were set up. 

“Fuck you, Madison. What are you doing here”. 

You spat out, shaking your head. You could feel tears peaking at the edges of your eyes. Madison slowly approached you as she took a hit off her ciggerate. 

“What do you think I’m doing here, bitch. I’m here to put a end to this fucking bullshit like I told you. I would’ve done this sooner if I knew it was so easy to get you alone like this”. 

She said smirking. You felt so stupid, why did you trust Micheal to actually come meet you? 

“Look Madison. Can we just talk this out? Like actually sit down and talk? This is all just a misunderstanding really”. 

You said. You felt yourself still shaking as Madison finally stopped approaching you and threw her ciggerate on the ground and stomped it out with her heel. 

“A misunderstanding? Bitch your trying to take my fucking boyfriend!what part of that is a misunderstanding”? 

Her voice boomed throughout the house, even though she was only a couple feet away from you it sounded like she was nearly screaming. However, her voice got a little softer when she next spoke. 

“I know that I don’t know you that well but in this circumstance, it’s irrelevant because I know enough about you to know that you don’t need him. You don’t need him like I do. You have the coven, you have all of them and I have no one. It’s not that I just left the coven, no one wanted me there anymore. The only person I have left is Micheal and there’s no way in hell im letting you take that from me! So know what I’m about to do isn’t really personal, you just happened to get in the way of what’s mine”. 

Madison spoke. After the ciggerate went out a couple minuets ago, you were pretty much in complete darkness again. You still managed to notice one of her hands move up and away from her side, and twisted in a circular motion. You knew exactly what that motion meant - fire. 

You flinched as you saw a bright red spark catch onto the bottom of your pants, and then quickly blossom into full fledged flames. 

You screamed louder than you even knew you could as you did something fucking remarkable. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment (literally) but as you attempted to wave off the fire that was on your clothes, you seemed to transfer it right onto Madison. 

You saw and watched the fire leave your clothes, fly across the room and then catch onto Madison - all with just the flick of your hand.

You stood there gasping. Even though you weren’t actually on fire anymore, your ankles were defintly still burning. You started to grit your teeth in pain as you watched Madison struggle to get the flames off herself and within 2 seconds she managed to do so. 

You never were capable of doing something like that before - moving objects at all. Even if the object was fire. You could light things on fire, easily even. But move fireballs across the room and make people catch on fire? That was new. 

“You fucking bitch”! 

You heard Madison screech and you watched her actually start to run at you. 

The burns from ealier hurt you with such a instenity that you felt like you were still on fire. It felt like fire itsself was running through your veins. You definetly were crying now, and maybe screaming but you couldn’t tell anymore if that was you screaming or Madison. The tears came from pain, physical pain but you used this pain and the little energy you had left to protect yourself. 

You knew Madison was out for blood, she was trying to kill you. 

With a small grunt, you flicked your hand up sharply and you watched Madison’s body fly across the room and hit the wall so harshly that it actually made the house shake. 

Your eyes had adjusted to the darkness now. You saw as she hit her head against the wall and quickly fell down onto the ground. She looked like a fucking rag doll the way she had fell. You stood there and waited for her to move... but there was nothing. 

You swear you saw blood dribbling out of her mouth and running down her forehead but you were terrified to get close to her... What if she woke up? 

“Madison”? 

It came out as a whisper, even though it wasn’t intended as such. Your voice was thick and raspy. 

It was becoming increasingly more hard to breath with the smoke from the fire from ealier, and the pain in your ankles was starting to paralyze you. 

There was really no need to stick around here any more. You could figure out what to do tommorow about Micheal and Madison, now you needed to go home figure out what to do with your wounds and see the damage that was really done. 

You turned around slowly and started to leave. You were already incredibly close to the front door to start with, so it only took a couple steps to get out of the house. 

That’s when you saw him. You must’ve been in shock from the whole situation that happened ealier because you nearly forgot about Micheal showing up completely. But here he was. It was still pretty dark outside but there was defintly more light than there was inside the house. 

He was walking up the path leading up to the house several feet away from you. You guess he didn’t notice you because he didn’t look up at you until you completly froze and stopped walking. 

“Micheal”? 

You spoke softly. Your not sure why you said his name, it just kind of came out before you knew it. The first thing you noticed about him was his eyes. His beautiful brilliant blue eyes. You knew the only reason you were having these thoughts was because you were in shock. 

He looked incredibly confused as he stared at you. It seemed like the entire world was frozen for a moment. And maybe it was. 

“W-What are you doing out here”? 

Even though this situation was horrid and you shouldn’t be smiling, the fact that you actually made Micheal stutter - that you made him nervous defintly made you grin a little. But the smile didn’t last. You guessed he said this because he thought maybe Madison would’ve taken care of you. But no. Surprise bitch.

“I mean, what are you doing out here Micheal? You totally set me up. I thought I was meeting you and yet your psycho ass girlfriend shows up instead!! I didn’t mean to hurt her but I was left with no other choice.. I’m sorry”. 

You admitted. You felt completely baffled. If Micheal truly just showed up, was it his intentions to even hurt you? Did he even know that was Madison was going to show up as well? Obvisouly it wasn’t the right time to ask these questions since Micheal now looked in complete shock. And anger. You could see the anger rising in his eyes but you surprisingly didn’t feel scared. 

“Madison”?! 

The fear and concern you heard in his voice startled you. He ran past you and nearly flew up the stairs and went inside the house. You knew the wise move would be to just leave, that was what a normal sane person would do but lately you weren’t really feeling like either of those things. You made the dumb decision to follow him into the house. 

You tried to be as quiet and cautious as possible as you slowly walked into the house. You didn’t want to set Micheal off because he was clearly upset that you hurt Madison. Confronting him would be like cornering a wounded animal. He was crouched next to her body, holding her and crying. Even though you hated him with every fiber of your being, you had to admit that seeing him in person.. was a experience.. to say the least. From being in his body you knew he was pretty, but seeing him in his own body, separate away from you allowed you to admire the true beauty he held. 

Now you were really believing that being his soulmate was a mistake.   
It wasn’t completly certainly on how soulmates were chosen. Many were certain that God chose your soulmate, and others who were non religious thought that it was completely random. Either way, you knew Micheal Langdon and you were a mistake. Maybe you were meant to be soulmates in a different alternate universe and not this one. In a universe where you weren’t a witch and he wasn’t the antichrist, your sure you two would make the perfect match but here? Right now? Hell no. 

You had empathy for him though. Seeing him crying, vulnerable and grieving his possibly dead girlfriend made you feel bad for him. That’s when the thought that you actually could’ve killed Madison registered in your brain. 

You held your breath as you spoke. 

“Does she have a pulse”? 

He whipped his head over to look at you and the sheer anger and hatred he held in his gaze made you take a step back. You felt like apologizing again but you knew that would do nothing to help the situation. 

He turned his head back and watched as his hand went to her neck as he put two fingers over her carotid. He was sniffling now, the cries had died down which now resulted in silent tears running down his cheeks. 

“She does”. 

He said. His voice was broken and hoarse. You exhaled and felt a eneroumous weight lifted off your chest. You can’t imagine if you actually killed Madison, you would be charged with treason and most likely burned at the stake. And that would be that. 

Micheal rose up to his feet and turned his body towards you but didn’t leave Madison’s side. He continued to stare at you with the same great intensity he held earlier. 

“You need to get out of here. Before I fucking snap your neck”. 

He gritted his teeth and his hands lay loosely at his sides. You knew all it would take was for him to raise one of his hands for him to kill you, he wouldn’t even have to touch you. 

Again, a small voice in your head told you to turn around leave. To return back to the coven but you knew you couldn’t do that. You couldn’t run away like a dog with its tail between its legs. You couldn’t show fear or that you were scared. You would never be able to win over Micheal if he knew you were scared of him. 

Instead of running away like you oh so desperately wanted too, your held your hands into fists at your side. 

“Try me, bitch”. 

You saw how his hand rose up away from his side and you heard yourself gasp as you watched his hand make a fist - likely making a motion to try and kill you in some way, shape or form. But nothing happened. Your neck didn’t snap, your heart wasn’t pulled from your chest.. You continued to breathe. You were very much alive. 

It was strange, and nearly comical to watch Micheals face go from angry to confused, and then fucking terrified. It was his eyes. He showed so much emotion in his light crystal blue eyes, he was almost too easy to read. You watched as his shoulders and chest rose faster and faster as you simply smiled. 

“What were you saying Micheal? Something about snapping my neck hm? Looks like you can’t do shit, hun”. 

You snarled, making sure to keep a sweet smile on your face the whole time you spoke. You then spun on your heel, flipped your hair and headed out the door, making sure to not shut the door so that he could watch you walk away. 

Even though you were now trying to act dominant and confident, that’s not how you felt on the inside at all. Honestly you were just as surprised as he was.. I mean yesterday you only had two powers which was fire and bringing back the dead.. Now your suddenly stronger than Micheal himself?? The fucking antichrist?? This didn’t make sense.. Unless.. 

You could be supreme.

You knew Mallory was meant to be supreme, and mentioning this to Cordelia and actually proving these new powers would not go over well. At all. Why would these new powers even start to manifest now? Could it have to do something with meeting Micheal for the first time? Perhaps. 

~

It was about 3 am when you got home. You tiptoed back into Robichaux’s, up the stairs and into the hallway where you and Mallory’s room resided. You weren’t completely certain on whether Mallory would be asleep or maybe still upstairs in the attic, waiting for you. 

You opened the bedroom door and it creaked loudly, making you cringe. You popped your head in and sure enough. She was fast asleep. 

You sighed and sat on your bed. You could finally asses your wounds, your ankles were still killing you and pulling up your pants made you gasp. 

You saw Mallory stir in her bed but she didn’t wake up. Thank god. Even in the darkness you could see that your ankles were bright red and looked rubbed raw.

You couldn’t help but let out a whine as you removed your socks and your shoes, and managed to actually get your feet up onto your bed which hurt even more than you could imagine. You bit your lip so hard to keep from screaming that it started to bleed. 

Out of desperation you put your hands over your ankles and wished with every fiber of your being that this damn pain would go away. You knew that realistically that this would do nothing, and that you would have to wait until morning and ask Misty for some of her swamp mud to help with the pain.

You removed your hands and you noticed that as you shifted to lay down, the pain was gone. You expected the fabric on your skin to hurt but it didn’t. It felt like nothing. You looked at your ankles, baffled, and noticed that they were no longer red. They looked as if the whole fiasco with Madison never happened.. did you heal them? There was no other explanation, no one else you knew had the ability to heal wounds. Great, another new power.

You shook your head and layed your head down on your pillow. There was really no way you could win. The only solution to this problem of you having new powers would be to be quiet about them. Mallory was meant to be supreme, not you. If you told her about your new powers she would probably turn against you, and you couldn’t have that. You needed support and someone on your side now more than ever. 

And Cordelia.. you knew exactly what Cordelia would do if she knew you were stronger than Micheal. She would beyond fucking ecstatic. The plan was previously to have you seduce Micheal and get him vulnerable, and then have the coven kill him but if Cordelia knew you had the capability to kill him - you knew she would make you kill him instead. And you couldn’t do that. You hated Micheal but meeting him in person affirmed that you wouldn’t kill him, you couldn’t. So.. your new powers would have to be your little dirty secret. For now.


	7. Let him go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Madison and Micheal content. They decide what to do after the whole fiasco with Micheals soulmate. There is implied smut in this near the end of the chapter!! This chapter is also another MICHEALS POV chapter so keep that in mind when reading!! This chapter is also incredibly angsty.. basically this chapter is just showing how soft and whipped Micheal is for Madison lmaoo
> 
> *I also just made a tumblr! I literally just made it so that’s why there’s barely any posts or anything but I will be posting and writing more frequently there! :) My tumblr is angelicmicheal

Micheals POV!! 

Your typical morning routine consisted of you waking up around 7 or 8 am, checking your email to see if anyone from the cooperative contacted you, and then carrying on with your day. However, your mornings were looking really different lately. 

Over the past two days, you let yourself wake up naturally - or if you heard Madison stir or wake up first you would wake up too. It was nice to let the rays of the sun and chirping of the birds naturally lead you out of slumber, not to be awakening by your deafening alarm clock or feel groggy from over sleeping. 

However the circumstances you were now in weren’t too nice though. Waking up was probably the nicest part of your day, sadly. Cherishing the fact that your girlfriend was even still alive would be another highlight of your day. 

After you got your bearings together after that night that you had met your soulmate in person, you contacted the cooperative and told them you would need a couple days of a break - without any contact during the break what so ever. Yesterday was the last day of no contact. Today, in a couple hours actually, you would be meeting Jeff and Mutt to get a matience update on Ms. Mead which would be your introduction back into working with the cooperative. 

However, you still had a couple hours left until you had to leave Madison. After waking up naturally a couple minutes ago, you lay in Madison’s bed.. trying to get the motivation to actually open your eyes and wake up. 

After the events that had occurred two days ago you basically had moved in with Madison, sure it wasn’t official but you were here 24/7. She never asked you to stay but she didn’t have too, you knew it was the right thing to do. And even by reading her mind you knew it was what she (not so secretly) wanted you to do. 

After she nearly died you felt insanely guilty. If it wasn’t for you having all of these fucking soulmate issues she wouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place. But you knew there was no way for you to predict what happened. 

When you met your soulmate, you were supposed to get to the house to meet her before Madison did. The whole point was for you two to arrive at the same time, or atleast you to show up first so that you both could ambush your soulmate at the same time but obvisouly that didn’t happen. 

Everything that could’ve gone wrong, did go wrong. Of course your soulmate wasn’t supposed to have such strong powers either. You knew she had powers but when you switched with her and you were in her body, her powers weren’t strong at all. She only had two powers that you were aware of which were fire and the ability to bring people back from the dead. but then she showed up a couple days ago and apparently had even more advanced powers than you did? You were beyond baffled and so fucking angry. Angry that her powers grew so fast and angry that you didn’t pick up on it somehow. How could you have made mistake like this? You couldn’t help but blame yourself for not knowing about your soulmates powers, and than having Madison pay the price for it. 

Unpredictability was a characteristic that you despised of the most. Not being able to predict someone made you feel helpless and out of control. You supposed the feeling of wanting to be in control came from the lack of control you felt while growing up. The situations you were put in and the hatred your family felt about you were totally out of your control. And now, you were really starting to feel out of control once again. 

You’ve never met anyone who your powers didn’t work on and you honestly never thought that you would.. That’s why you felt so baffled on what to do now. You first had your suspicions about your powers not working on her when you saw her on the porch a couple nights ago. 

The first thing you did when you met someone was read their mind. Sometimes it was a conscious act, sometimes not. However, when you met your soulmate you weren’t able to read her mind. No thoughts of hers filled your mind when you looked into her eyes, only your own thoughts seemed to echo in your ears. 

You should’ve known then but you wrote that off as maybe one power of yours being defective. However, when you tried to kill her your suspicions became true. 

At first you felt stupid for thinking you would be able to take her out so easily. Then you figured it was probably impossible to kill your own soulmate, even if you did hate them. Now you would just have to wait for the apocalypse to take her out you supposed, since she seemed to be invincible towards you. However that felt wrong. It felt wrong to just wait out her death, you felt even more angry and vengeful towards her more than ever that she fucked with Madison. You felt it would only be right if you were the one to take her last breath from her, not some generic bomb that would take out the entire population as well. You wanted to see the life leave her eyes, you wanted to see her be tortured and cry and writhe in pain in her last moments on earth. No one hurt your girlfriend and got away with it, the bitch had to pay. Actions have consequences after all. You just had to find a new way to make this happen but you knew if there was a will there was a way. 

She could block your powers, yes. That was a fact but if you physically attacked her? Like with your fists? There’s no way she could be immune to that if you actually manually killed her with your own two hands. 

It’s not like you couldn’t choke someone out, hell, you did it to your own grandma and nearly killed her in the process.. You guess that was the plan then. It seemed simple enough, easy even. Almost too easy. You felt stupid for returning back to L.A if you were just going back to Lousiana but you knew that the choice to come back was necessary. Madison needed time to rest, even though you healed her pretty much instantly after the incident happened. 

You finally stretched in your bed. Or Madison’s bed, actually. Your arm wandered over to the left side of the bed where Madison typically resided, your hand reaching out for her to pull her close to you - but she wasn’t there. Instead your hand only felt the semi cold bed sheets and your stomach dropped. Where was she? 

In normal circumstances you wouldn’t be so irrational and think the worst but after knowing that someone existed who was stronger than you, you were a little on edge. 

Sitting up straight so quickly on the bed made you slightly light headed, but you quickly focused instead on trying to hear her thoughts. If Madison was still in her apartment or atleast in close proximity, you would be able to hear her thoughts.. and you did. You didn’t bother listening to exactly what they were, you just heard them - like a slight buzzing or humming noise.. like a swarm of insects almost. You got out of the bed and decided to check the kitchen first, the door to the master bathroom was empty and obvisouly vacated. 

The smell of coffee started to grow stronger as you approached the kitchen. The wooden floors nearly stung your feet with how cold they are - as you were barefoot. In fact, the only garments you happened to be wearing was a pair of tight fitting black boxers. 

Then when you turned the corner into the kitchen you saw her. You smirked, she was nearly naked. She wore ‘clothes’ (if you could even call them that) that matched yours. She sported only a tight black bra and matching black underwear, with a white sheer robe that was thrown over that was very loosely and lazily tied around the waist - a pathetic attempt in your opionion to remain modest. I mean after all, you did have neighbors. Madison lived in the city in a apartment with so many windows you even bother to count them all. 

She didn’t even notice you when you came into the kitchen. She close to the sink, looking over the city through one of the big windows with a mug in hand. Moodily sipping. 

That was when you started to notice that something was off. Off with Madison. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. Madison was never the type to get up at 8 or 9 in the morning and make coffee and then - do whatever the hell she was doing now. Drinking coffee and looking at the view? Who was this? It certainly wasn’t the Madison you grew to know and love. 

As of late, She always slept in until 11 or noon, and then she would try her best to convince you to stay in bed with her all day and take care of her.. And you had no problem doing so - in fact you were the one who insisted on watching her since you felt so guilty. It was your fault she got hurt in the first place. It was just.. very unsettling to see her like this. 

You slowly approached her silently until you were just a couple steps behind her. You even stopped breathing to avoid making your presence known. 

“Darling”? 

You spoke. Your voice cut into the crisp morning air like a knife. Madison jumped nearly a foot, letting go of the coffee cup but mere seconds before it hit the ground - you were able to catch it with your magic and put it safely on the kitchen island counter. Thank god for your cat like reflexes your father graced you with. The coffee was defintly spilled on the floor though.. Dammit. 

Madison whipped around,

“Fucking shit Micheal”. 

Her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes looked tired, they were rimmed with dark circles and there was residue from mascara under her eyes. You wonder if she got any sleep last night at all... you thought she got sleep last night since you slept next to her but perhaps not. The expression on her face was more than just being tired though. Her face held some other expression that you couldn’t exactly put your finger on. 

“what are you doing up this early? Are you okay”?

You asked. You were expecting some kind of sarcastic rebuttal, or atleast for her to roll her eyes but she did neither of those things. Instead she briefly looked at her nails, licked her lips and tried to not meet your gaze. She was nervous, that was easy to tell. You were about to open your mouth again to try and pursuade her to communicate with you but she beat you to it this time. 

“Ever since.. that situation happened, I’ve been having nightmares Micheal. Horrible nightmares, and if it’s not nightmares than it’s insomnia but you haven’t even noticed have you? You’ve been so fucking distant lately-“!

You felt as if a rug was pulled out from under you. Feelings of anger and confusion started to rise within you and it was starting to get hard to control yourself. You’ve always had zero patience when it came to other people blaming you or getting upset with you. 

“What are you talking about? You’ve been my number one priority Madison. I put the cooperative on hold once again, and now for the second time the end times are being put off for you-“

You started but Madison cut you off, she was now nearly screaming. Her voice rang throughout the apartment - shrill and sharp. 

“No Micheal! I have never been your priority. Do you really want me to start listing people who are a bigger priority to you than me? Because it’s nearly fucking everyone”. 

The anger you felt, first in your chest and now starting to spread throughout your body was getting harder and harder for you to control. You knew that you didn’t want to hurt Madison, but it was starting to become difficult to really convince yourself of that. You could feel your shoulders and your jaw tense up, your hands were clenched into tight fists as your teeth gritted together. When you spoke it came out as a hiss. 

“Madison. Everything I’m doing is for you, it’s for us. The whole point of trying to end the fucking world is so that we can live a better life without having to deal with all of this bullshit. The fact that you can’t recognize that is fucking alarming, to say the least”. 

You swallowed and crossed your arms, and tried to shake out the tension you felt by rolling your shoulders back. Madison sighed and frowned. She walked closer to you and put her hand on your shoulder. 

That was another thing you loved about Madison. She wasn’t scared of you. You knew that was the only reason why Jeff and Mutt, and most others, listened and obeyed your every command. It was more than just respect, they feared you. You knew within a split second you could obliterate their soul - like they never exsisted. Madison knew this and yet she didn’t cower. She wasn’t afraid to tell you no, it made her unique. It made her stand out. 

“I know that, Hun. It’s just.. that’s not it. That’s not the point I’m trying to make here”.

She said and she paused and stared at you. Her eyes narrowed, she seemed deep in thought - as if she was trying to find the right words to say. Easily you could read her mind and just find out what she was trying to say but out of respect for her and this situation, you chose not too. 

“Micheal.. Ever since.. you switched you’ve been different. Your close with me physically but your distant. You’ve been depressed and I think we both know how to solve this problem, we just don’t like the answer”. 

The anger you felt washed away once you heard those words. It was replaced with fear, worry and abondenment. That one thing you fucking feared the most, probably more than death or even disappointing your father - being abondend again. You couldn’t take it - you couldn’t. Tears started to prick at your eyes and you hated yourself for it. You hated being weak. You could feel yourself shaking ever so slightly, and Madison having her hand on your shoulder still, felt you shaking.

She brought you in for a hug, her skin was cold but it was still a comforting gesture. You felt her lips softly kiss your cheek and then she whispered into your ear, 

“This isn’t goodbye, I would never do that to you. I would never leave you Micheal”. 

She parted from your hug just so she could make eye contact as she spoke. You felt a stab in your heart as you saw her eyes were wet, she was crying. Something that was extremly uncharacteristic of her. 

“But we need to take a step back. At least for now because you need to figure this thing out with her. I can’t stand to see you so distant and depressed Micheal, you need to see her and atleast try to have some kind of relationship with her. Whether that’s friendship or dating, that’s up to you but you need to try. I’ll always be here for you”. 

You felt yourself start to breath faster and faster as you shook your head, in total disbelief. There was no way what she was saying was real, there had to be some other way. 

“No. No, There has to be some other way Madison. I have a new plan to try to kill her, we don’t have to use magic”. 

You pleaded, your voice sounded strange from you being upset. You wiped away your tears with the back of your hand as you sniffled. If it was anyone else other than Madison (or perhaps Ms. Mead) you would have killed them on the spot for allowing them to see you cry. No one saw you cry. Execpt Madison. 

Madison shook her head at your response. 

“Micheal, we both know that’s not a option and that’s not going to work. The fucking bitch can seem to block your powers, I’m sure she would find some way to defy death even if you did choke her out”.

She grabbed a pack of ciggerates from the island counter and took a ciggerate, and with the wave of her hand lit it. She took a hit and slowly exhaled and then continued talking,

“Trust me, I want that cunt dead just as much as you do but.. I also know you Micheal. And I want you to be happy and as much as I’ll be jealous, she’s what you need right now”. 

As soon as you felt a tear slip onto your cheek, you moved in to kiss her. Hard. Of course you took the ciggerate away from her first though. You put both of your hands on the side of her face as you first felt her freeze, then quickly melt into the kiss as she swiftly crossed her hands over the back of your neck. 

Your intentions were to give her one last good kiss but this was quickly turning into more. One kiss turned into two and before you knew it you full blown making out. Tongue and everything. The kiss was sloppy and full of emotion, too much emotion than you liked. You pulled away, partially to get a breath and partially to talk to her. You moved your hands from her face but her hands still lingered on you, not letting you go. 

“Madison I don’t want anyone else. I don’t care if she’s my soulmate. I want you, your all I need”. 

You pleaded. Your swollen lips made it difficult to talk. 

“Less talking, more kissing”.

Madison growled, and pulled you in for another kiss. You lifted her up by grabbing the back of her legs and having her jump so that you could put her on top of the kitchen island. She scooter back so that she could lay down and pulled you on top of her. you heard the coffee cup you placed ealier on the island hit the ground and shatter but you didn’t care. The ciggerates along with many other belongings were also now on the floor as well but lust was now starting to consume you and cloud your judgement to the point where you just didn’t fucking care. The only thing you cared about was making Madison the happiest woman in the world, currently. 

~ 

After seeing Jeff and Mutt and letting them know all future cooperative meetings would be done via zoom, you returned back to your penthouse. You thought briefly about going back to Madison’s apartment to get your things but if what she said was true then you would be able to get your stuff back anytime.. At least you hoped. You tried to not think too much about that. 

But right now you sat in your home that was currently lit by candles - you were prepping to talk with your father to hopefully get some insight about this situation. 

You had your laptop in front of you that you just booked a one way flight to Lousiana with that would be leaving tonight. Here goes nothing.


	8. Gin and Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader confesses to Mallory about meeting Michael, and then they go out to celebrate and run into a special someone ;) This is readers POV and takes place a day after the last chapter.
> 
> A/N: I’m SORRY I haven’t updated this in so long lol! I hope this chapter makes it worth it. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed ♥️ Also, follow me on tumblr! At AngelicMichael

You felt tense. That was the best way to describe how you felt but it also wasn’t. You felt a constant swirling storm inside of you since you met Michael. That storm made you feel different flavors and elements of being anxious and angry but being tense was the most prominent emotion of them all. 

You made the difficult choice to lay low about your new powers, but that only seemed the make the crazed whirlwind of emotions you felt even worse. 

You knew you were making the best decision by not telling the coven, it would only breed more chaos and make everything more complicated if you did decide to come clean about your powers. You hated to admit it but lying to Cordelia was too fucking easy. 

Telling little white lies to Cordelia was easy anyway, however, pretending that you only had two powers everyday was not so easy. You could feel your new powers growing and itching to be used. It was almost like you had all of this pent up energy inside of you but no outlet. It seemed to burn at your fingertips and the fact that you couldn’t be your true authentic self in front of your sisters was slowly killing you and sending you into some kind of depression. You weren’t sure what was worse, going insane or letting the depression slowly eat away at you. 

However hiding your new powers from your best friend was what was really proving to be the most difficult of all. You were normally a open book with Mallory, she knew everything that there was to know about you.. execpt for this. She didn’t know that you were now supposed to be the next supreme, and she certainly didn’t know that your powers were so strong that you were even stronger than the actual antichrist himself. And it was killing you not to tell her, and it was showing. 

You had been drawing back and becoming reserved around Mallory over the past couple days, and it would be naive to say she didn’t notice. You knew she noticed but you two were just avoiding the topic. 

Today was starting out as another typical morning for you. You and Mallory both got up, got dressed and were prepping to go downstairs to have another boring, dull day. Even though you had been distancing yourself from her you still waited to walk downstairs with her, and make small talk atleast. You atleast owed her that much. 

You watched Mallory come out of the bathroom that was connected to your room, and shut the door. You stood up and approached your bedroom door; getting ready to leave but you felt a small hand touch your shoulder instead and stop you. 

“(y/n), wait”. 

You turned around and met Mallory’s sad honey colored eyes. It wasn’t just her eyes that seemed sad though, you could even hear it her voice. Something was wrong. 

“Can we talk”? 

She asked and you immeaditly nodded as you two both sat down on her bed. You couldn’t help but remember how last time you two sat on her bed to talk it was to discuss how you found out Micheal was your soulmate.. it seemed like only bad news was revealed on this bed. 

“Yeah of course”.

You replied and took a deep breath and continued to keep talking instead of letting her talk. 

“But it’s not fair to you Mallory that you have to be the one to initiate this conversation.. I.. Ive been hiding something”. 

You spoke softly as you bit your lip. You could feel a pit in your stomach start to form as you did not want to continue to have this conversation with her but you knew you had too. You really shouldn’t have been keeping this information from her for so long in the first place. You noticed Mallory started to sit up a bit straighter as her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Her mouth opened like she was about to start talking when you cut her off once again. 

“I hurt Madison”. 

Your words came out shakily, and you made sure to utter them out as a whisper so that none of your sisters could hear. The only thing you really became conscious of was your breathing and your heart beating in your chest. Everything else in the world seemed completely silent and irrelevant. It was as if the world had paused for a couple of seconds until Mallory chose to speak again. 

“Madison? How? Why-“

She looked awfully confused as she spoke, and the words seemed to come out quickly. As if she thought the faster she spoke the faster you would give her an answer. 

“I didn’t mean too but Micheal wasn’t there at all at first, it was Madison and it was my only option - she would’ve killed me”. 

“So it was self defense”? 

Mallory asked, the confused expression she wore ealier melted away and now was replaced with a much more stoic and cold look. However, it still held a touch of softness. She had to know deep down that you wouldn’t do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary.. right? 

“Yes! I would never hurt her otherwise and you should know that! I wouldn’t hurt a fly”.

You replied and this was when Mallory gave you a small smile and rubbed your shoulder gently with her hand. 

“I know (y/n) it’s just I don’t want you to get in trouble. Maybe we should tell Cordelia”?

Mallory offered as she drew her hand back from you. 

“There’s no way I could tell Cordelia, Mallory. You know that this whole situation would just stress her out even more than she already is. I feel like she already thinks that I can’t pull the whole ‘seduce Michael’ scheme off. This would just add fuel to the fire, you know”? 

You asked her, biting your lip in frustration. 

“No, your right. I’m sorry, I just- this whole thing is so complicated. It would just be nice to have a easy solution to all of this”. 

Mallory replied with a giggle and a small smile. She looked at you and looked at the floor as if she was deep in thought, and when you got a look in her eyes - you saw a glimmer of adventure and playfulness in her eyes. It was the same glimmer that was in her eyes when you first met her - it was what drew you to her initially. Mallory turned her head back up to look at you and this time she was grinning. 

“So your telling me that your powers are stronger than Madison’s? Because you look unscathed”. 

She continued and you took a deep breath. 

“I- yeah. That’s another thing.. I think seeing Micheal for the first time set something off inside of me because I have these crazy powers, Mallory. I- I stopped Michael from hurting me. I dont know exactly how but I did. Each day my powers seem to be growing and I don’t want to burden anyone else with this information so.. I just feel helpless”. 

You ranted. You felt incredibly guilty as you spoke, you knew you were implying that you would be the next supreme but that’s not what you wanted. You didn’t want to be supreme. You didn’t want to take that away from Mallory, your best friend. 

“I know your meant to be the next supreme and I would never want to take that away from you-“

You continued to talk but Mallory hugged you and before you realized it you stopped talking. You sat there on the bed speechless. You looked at the patch of sunlight that was in the room since the light was turned off and the curtains were drawn. You supposed noticing this ray of sun was a sign - a sign that things would finally get better and that Mallory would drag you out of this weird funk you’ve found yourself in the past couple days. Then Mallory started to speak, 

“Don’t ever think that your taking something away from me. I never really wanted to be supreme anyway I mean, that’s a lot of responsibility and.. I don’t know (y/n) but maybe your not supreme. If your powers are really growing at the rate you said they were then wouldn’t Cordelia’s powers be dying out? And Cordelia’s powers haven’t been affected that I’ve noticed”. 

By the time she was finished talking, Mallory stopped hugging you and was looking at you dead in the eyes. The patch of sunlight seemed to hit her and highlighted her dark brown eyes, making them look golden and honey brown. They were beautiful. She was beautiful. 

But now was not the time to ogle at Mallory’s beauty; you knew she had a point. Cordelia was constantly teaching and preforming her powers, it would be obvious if her powers started to deplete. 

“Yeah but what would that even mean? Would that mean I’m like some other entity like Micheal is? I mean, damn maybe I’m not even a witch at all”. 

You were thinking outloud at this point. You crossed your arms gently as you started to get deep in thought. What the fuck would that even mean if you weren’t a witch? How many entities were there that even had ‘magical’ powers? And how would that even really make sense anyway? Your powers really only advanced so rapidly once you met Michael, before that you were just like any other witch. If you really were a entity or something, wouldn’t your powers manifested immeaditly? Plus, you think you would’ve noticed if you really were a demon or some shit. 

“Well don’t jump to conclusions I mean, if you really want to know if your a witch you should talk to Cordelia. She would know. Taking the seven wonders wouldn’t be a horrible idea either”. 

“Yeah.. maybe after this whole ordeal with Micheal is over though”.

It was nearly as if a lightbulb was turned on in Mallory, she suddenly lit up when you mentioned Micheals name and her mouth even dropped open slightly. 

“I totally forgot about Micheal! What happened with Micheal when you met him? How did he not hurt you”? 

She questioned and you licked your lips before you continued. 

“Take a guess”. 

You said with a smirk. It was as if she read your mind because she seemed to know immeaditly what you were talking about. She knew that you were implying that your powers were stronger than Michaels. 

“No way! We need to tell Cordelia”! 

Mallory’s face continued to light up but you simply shook your head. 

“I cant, Mallory. I really can’t”. 

You replied softly, trying to stifle a laugh. It made you happy to know that Mallory didn’t reject you or the idea that you might possibly be supreme. However the idea that you perhaps weren’t even fucking human at all overwhelmed you - to say the very least. For now, you were trying to ignore that little detail though. 

“Well if your stronger than Micheal than there’s no reason to stay cooped up then, is there”? 

“But the coven and Cordelia still need to think that nothing changed. They don’t even know that I met Micheal-“

“We’re going out tonight whether you like it or not. It’s a Friday, and no one will notice if we sneak out.. we deserve a nice night out stress free”. 

She replied and you couldn’t help but agree to it. She had a point, it felt purely stupid now to hide away in Robichaux’s when you really had nothing to fear.. even if Micheal did show up, you were stronger than him.. when it came to him hurting you though. Who knows if you would be able to stop his powers if he tried to hurt someone else, like god forbid, Mallory. The odds of Micheal actually showing up tonight in Lousiana were slim to none though. Most likely the fucker was cooped up in his crazy expensive penthouse back in L.A.

But after all you deserved to have a nice night out. You deserved this. 

~

It wasn’t hard to find a house party to go to on a Friday night in Lousiana.. it was nearly laughable at how easy it truly was. It was getting close to midnight and you and Mallory had just arrived, parking the black SUV about a block away from the party you two planned on ‘crashing’. 

The house was huge, and college students decorated the yard and flooded the house - making the once spacious area seem cramped and tiny as you walked through the yard and then into the house with Mallory. Mallory led the way as she held your hand as to not get lost as you two had to push through people to find drinks. 

It was difficult to be completely certain but with the limited decor you noticed on the walls, the house seemed to be a frat house which explained why all the boys looked like jocks and why all the females seemed to be dressed in minimal clothing. You and Mallory both sported black dresses, hers was long and flowy and fell to about her knees while your dress hugged your body a lot more and ended mid thigh. 

You two looked like you belonged here, like you were a part of the party scene but you really weren’t. This was the first time you and Mallory had ever been to be a place like this... from what you heard - this seemed to be more of Madison’s scene. You know she frequently visited frat houses - probably even this one atleast once. 

Thinking about Madison put a bad taste in your mouth - it made you incredibly sad. The image of how Madison’s body looked when you threw her against the wall played in your mind but you were quickly brought out of your thoughts when Mallory handed you a cup. You took a sniff of it and sure enough, whatever the substance was DEFINITELY had alcohol in it. You tried not to think to hard about what the substance exactly was before you completly chugged it. Mallory merely gawked at you. 

“Your gonna get sick if you keep drinking that fast”! 

Mallory yelled at you, you could barely hear her through the blasting music and all of the people talking. You simply giggled at her before replying. 

“I’ll be right back”! 

You yelled as you turned around, on a mission to find where the rest of the booze was. Of course you didn’t see where Mallory got your booze from in the first place, and it was fucking impossible to see where the kitchen was when you were literally shoulder to shoulder with strangers from how packed this house was. 

You swear you could already feel the effects of the alcohol because you knew normally you would be gagging at the smell the house reeked of. It could be best described as pure sweat and maybe unwashed underwear? 

You were pleasantly surprised to find that when you next opened your mouth, it was words that came out and not vomit. You didn’t even look to see who was next to you when you spoke; there were so many people in this god damn house - someone was bound to hear you. You had wandered off from Mallory as well, you couldn’t see her anymore but you really weren’t worried at the moment. 

“Excuse me, do you know where there keeping the alcohol”? 

You tapped the person who was next to you on the shoulder lightly. 

The person had their back turned to you and as soon as you actually had time to look at them - you felt as if you had been stabbed square in the chest with fear. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

The person you tapped wore a full black outfit with hands crossed behind their back, and their fingers were adorned with several expensive looking rings. Their hair was a curly, beautiful, golden blonde that seemed to rest around their head like a nest or halo of some sort. You just knew that all of these features seemed to hauntingly familiar to you. Too familiar. 

Your mouth fell open as you tried to back up but you ended up stepping on someone’s foot, you were trapped. This time, if it really was him, you didn’t have the luxury of running away like you did on the previous meeting. You didn’t know if it was worse to be alone with him or to be stuck with him in a room full of people. Hopefully you were just over reacting and this was just a doppelgänger at best. 

The person (who you were hoping wasn’t Micheal) finally sauntered around to face you, you couldn’t help but continue to gawk at them with your mouth wide open. You knew if you continued to keep your mouth open you would surely attract flies so you managed to close your mouth. 

You realized this person was wearing a light black cape with two golden claspes on each side with a golden chain running between the two claspes. You couldn’t help but briefly think how expensive those claspes probably were - fuck. All it took was for you to look up and meet his icy blue eyes. Fuck, those eyes. Once you pulled yourself out of the trance his eyes seemed to put you in, you then realized who you were staring at... oh no. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, fuck fuck!! 

“I don’t, I was actually just looking for the drinks myself. Care to search with me”? 

You stood there as he spoke, completly fucking baffled. You forgot you had even talked to him at all ealier, but he sure didn’t seem surprised to see you. Weird. It was almost as if he knew you were going to be here, but how was that even possible? He wore a smug smirk on his face while your thoughts started to race at one hundred miles per hour. 

You tried to make it look less apparent that you were so shocked; it looked like he was getting off on the fact that you looked caught off guard. You didn’t know too much about him but you knew he had a thing for control and manipulation; and you weren’t about to let Langdon control you anymore than he already had. 

“Wait.. What? What the fuck are you even doing here”? 

You asked and threw your hands up in the air in frustration. The sheer hatred and anger you held in your voice got the attention of a few people who stood close to you but they quickly lost interest.. thank god. 

You went to this party with the intention of finally letting go of fear and being able to be free and yet you ran into the person that you were dreading would be there. You felt incredibly angry that he took this night away from you, a night where you could just let go and have fun but now that was fucking gone. 

It was odd how he wasn’t scared to confront you when he knew you were stronger than he is. It’s as if he got off on having control over you and your life, and even how you felt.. And you were so fucking over it. It was so fucking sick. 

“I could easily ask you the same, couldn’t I”? 

Micheal responded. Instead of yelling to talk to you, you noticed that he kept moving in closer and closer to talk to you and you were still trapped. You could feel your palms starting to itch with inticipation, waiting for the right moment to use your powers to attack - if it came to that but that was the absolute last resort. You were surrounded by way too many people to just use your powers freely like in the abandoned house you two had met in previously.

“You don’t own me Micheal. I’m sick of feeling like you control me, I feel like I’m not even in charge of my own emotions or actions anymore. And now when I finally try to have a night to forget about you, you fucking show up. So let me ask you again, what are you fucking doing here”? 

You hissed. You kept your voice a little low, still yelling but not quite at the volume that would catch other people’s attention. You made sure to look right into Micheals eyes as you spoke, you wanted to show him you weren’t scared. There was no reason to cower from him anymore. 

Micheal smirked as he glanced over his shoulder, as if he was making sure no one was picking up on your conversation. There was so many fucking people here, it was really hard to tell if any of them were purposely listening in or not. And even if they were listening, it probably just sounded like you two were exes that happened to run into eachother at a party.

“I’m here for the same reason you are. To forget about all of the bullshit that’s happened within this past week. So, C’Mon lets go take shots”. 

Micheal said and actually grabbed your hand. Your mouth dropped once again as soon as he touched you, your not sure if it was from pure surprise or disgust.. maybe both? Your first instinct was to take back your hand and you tried to - you really did but the fucker seemed to have cat like reflexes and he caught your hand before you could yank it away too far. 

You thought the first time you would touch your soulmate you feel sparks or fireworks and maybe even butterflies but when Micheal touched you, and was even leading you through the crowd now - you felt nothing of the sort. 

You felt regret, nausea, and if anything it felt like you had almost been electrocuted when he touched you. And not in a good way. 

He was moving through the crowd pretty damn fast, and he wasn’t really holding your hand - more so grabbing onto your wrist as if you were a kid who was about to be punished. You tried to slide your wrist out of his grip but he wouldn’t fucking let go, and it was really starting to hurt. You stumbled behind him and he continued lugging you through the crowd and to the kitchen; where there was definetly still a crowd but it was more dispersed and there was actually room to breathe. It was a little bit quieter here too, the music a little bit distant and the crowd was more sparse. It wasn’t nessacary to scream here to talk but you chose to anyway for your next sentence because you wanted to make sure he fucking heard you. 

“Micheal let go”! 

You yelled, you still couldn’t work your wrist free so you took your other hand to pry Micheals hand free off of you. 

You noticed people were staring at you two - you didn’t look to see but you could feel their eyes on you. Micheal must’ve sensed that you two were getting attention because he finally let go of your fucking wrist. Ow. He might’ve let go because you were also digging your nails into his skin as well. 

You rubbed your wrist which was now red as you frowned deeply. Even though your wrist was really just irritated and not actually injured; you still chose to put your other hand over your wrist and heal it. It’s not like anyone would notice, you doubted even Michael noticed what you were doing. However, What you really wanted to do was to continue to yell at Micheal but you knew you couldn’t do that now, espically since you just got people to stop staring. You cleared your throat. 

“What the hell is this all about Micheal? Are you out of your mind”? 

You hissed, glaring daggers at him as you spoke. You hurt Madison, why was he not furious with you? It made no fucking sense. And he wanted to take shots with you?? What?? 

You don’t know what exactly you were so mad about honestly, because this point it was fucking everything. You don’t know if it was the fact that he was trying to pretend everything was okay when it obviously fucking wasn’t, or the fact he was expecting you to just forget all of the bad blood that was between you too? Who knew at this point. 

You waited for him to talk but instead he moved toward the counter to pour shots, you assumed since he was so hellbent on you two drinking together. You wouldn’t be surprised if he poisoned your drink honestly but something about Michael today seemed desperate, and sad. He really seemed like he was trying to get on your good side; maybe you were just reading him wrong but you felt like you could trust him tonight. 

Michael didn’t even bother to turn around to reply to you; he kept his focus on the alcohol and not even making eye contact as he spoke. 

“I told you, I’m done fighting”. 

He said. He nearly slammed the alcohol bottle down onto the counter and he turned to look at you as he kept speaking. He first handed you your shot which happened to be clear in a tiny red plastic cup. You stared at the fluid in the cup suspiciously, and then you looked back up at Michael. You figured you would watch him drink his shot first before you had yours. 

“The more I try to distance myself from you, the more I just end up getting fucking nowhere so I’m done trying to run away from you. Whenever I try to push you away someone ends up getting hurt, so It’s not worth it.. bottoms up”. 

Micheal took his shot and downed it within seconds and slammed it back down on the counter. You noticed he was already reaching for the bottle to fill up his glass again. You continued to keep holding onto your cup absentmindedly as you watched Michael pour himself another glass. You couldn’t help but to notice how whenever he spoke tonight there seemed to be a desperation in his voice, it was as if he had given up. It almost made you feel bad for him.. almost. 

You had to remind yourself who he was, and what his ultimate goals were. The only reason he was sad and angsty tonight was because he couldn’t manipulate you or use his powers against you, it wasn’t because he cared or felt any kind of empathy for you. It stung and hurt for you to acknowledge that but you knew you couldn’t let his charm cloud your judgement. 

You already had a drink ealier but you figured this tiny shot wouldn’t hurt, being tipsy around Micheal couldn’t be TOO risky.. After all Michael seemed to be pretty cozy with drinking around you. You downed your shot and pull your small plastic cup back onto the table; assuming Micheal would fill it for you since he was still holding the bottle of alcohol. 

You were about to speak but instead you heard someone else speak up and talk to Micheal instead. 

“Why are you even taking shots? You might as well just drink the whole bottle at this point”. 

It was an all too familiar voice, you whipped your head around and you saw Mallory. You exhaled and grinned, you were never happier to see another human being in your fucking life. 

It’s not like you were alone with Micheal, you were surrounded by people but you felt alone. Micheal could do whatever he wanted to you here because you couldn’t use your powers. You felt isolated and alone but now with Mallory here? You were getting the fuck out. Nothing could stop you now. 

You were surprised Mallory made such a snide remark to the damn antichrist of all people.. I mean she knew who he was.. right? 

Micheal at first smirked, and then he full on laughed - it was like he was trying to hold it in at first. He was defintly feeling the alcohol you could only assume. You’d never seen him laugh before... you couldn’t decipher whether it was a true laugh or a sarcastic one from being challenged. 

“Your right. I guess I will”. 

Micheal announced, he placed his shot glass on the table and even slid it across. Your not sure if it slid naturally or if he used a bit of his magic - a quick glance around told you that no one seemed to notice or care execpt you. 

He started to chug the bottle which happened to be a pretty big fucking bottle of Absolute Vodka. You watched his throat as his Adam’s apple continued to bob as he swallowed.. and swallowed and swallowed. You and Mallory’s mouth both dropped open, you didn’t know what the fuck to do. You both looked at eachother in shock as you watched the amount of liquid in the bottle start to grow smaller and smaller. 

He was defintly going to get sick at this rate, and be drunk off his fucking ass. Yes, you hated him and wanted him dead but not like this. Choking on his own vomit and dying drunk and alone would be a fucking awful death; even for the antichrist. And lucky for him you actually gave a shit about people and their feelings. 

You knew Cordelia’s ideal end game would be to have Micheal dead as soon as possible but if you could help it Micheal wasn’t going to die tonight. You would rather it be a quick and painless death if he had to die; dying by being drunk would not quick and painless. And on the other hand, Mallory didn’t even know this was Micheal yet. You assumed she probably thought this was just some guy you stumbled across - which wasn’t a totally wrong assumption. You brought your attention back to the man in front of you; who was still fucking drinking, the bottle was nearly empty. 

“Hey! Stop”! 

You hissed at Micheal. You gripped the end of the bottle and yanked it away from him - he had a damn good grip didn’t he? 

The bottle was at least three quarters empty, fuck. You noticed Mallory gave you a weird look when you yelled at Micheal but you only did so cause you didn’t want to randomly name drop him, you figured they could have a (semi) proper introduction. 

You still held onto the bottle as you shifted glances between Mallory and Micheal. You pointed at each of them with the bottle you held as you said their names. 

“Mallory, this is Micheal. Micheal, this is Mallory”. 

Mallory, who was staring at you before, instantly snapped her head toward Michael as her eyes grew wide. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that what you had just said wasn’t true. She looked completly panicked, in fact you could nearly feel the anxiety radiating off of her like how you would feel the heat rising off of a hot stove. 

“This is Micheal”?! 

Mallory asked in a panicked whisper. You merely nodded quickly. Micheal on the other hand looked purely amused, and swayed in place dangerously. If he wasn’t drunk before, he definitely was now. you had no doubt in your mind that he was reading and taking in all her thoughts right now, if he wasn’t too drunk to use his powers anyway. You weren’t drunk, maybe just a little tipsy at most but you could still feel the strength of your powers swirling inside you. Being intoxicated definitely had no effect on the strength of your powers - that was good to know. Michaels blue eyes flickered from watching Mallory to meeting your gaze. 

You knew no one else execpt maybe Mallory was staring at you but you felt under the spotlight under Micheals gaze, almost like how a bug would feel right before being squashed. You started to sweat and shift uncomfterably in place. You felt even more uncomfterable as he spoke. 

“Is this your new normal now? Do you always keep a posey of witches around you wherever you go? How about you just introduce me to rest”. 

Micheal mused, you nearly screeched when he said the word ‘witches’ outloud. Even though he looked obviously drunk, his words came out smoother than silk - not stumbling on his words once. You found it odd Michael didn’t even bother addressing Mallory, not even respecting her enough to look her in the eyes. You assumed he knew she was a witch from reading her thoughts, or maybe he could just sense it. This seemed to piss you off any more of that was even possible. He could at least pretend to be civil. 

“Micheal, What is your problem? Im not scared of you”. 

You snarled, you stepped closer to him, just a foot away from his face as you stared him in the eyes. Even though you felt insanely nervous doing this, you knew Micheal couldn’t hurt you. You just needed to show him that you were in control for once. Not him. 

You felt Mallory’s soft hand on your bicep, very gently pulling your arm back. You knew she was scared that you or Michael would start fighting. 

“(y/n), we need to go”. 

You heard her say. Micheal still had a smug smile on his lips and you wanted nothing more than to wipe it clean off. 

You backed off though, you took a couple steps back and turned to Mallory; your back now to Michael. As you spoke, you felt Micheal tug on the bottom of the bottle you still held - trying to take it back - but you gently tugged it back. He was already drunk out of his mind, no fucking way he was having more. 

“I can’t leave him like this, he’s going to get himself killed”. 

You explained to Mallory, frowning. It’s not like you wanted to spend tonight babysitting Micheal but you couldn’t trust him to be by himself.. even if he was acting like a asshole and purposefully trying to piss you off. You could tell Mallory was about to protest by the look on her face but you spoke instead. 

“Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine. Go home, I’m gonna stay with him”. 

“There’s no way I’m going to let you do that, what if he hurts you”?! 

“I’m not worried, I’m stronger than him. Plus he’s drunk, the only one he’s in danger of hurting right now is himself”. 

You said with a giggle. Mallory quickly took a couple steps toward you and bear hugged you. You hugged her back and you could barely make out the words, 

“Be careful. I’m gonna head back”. 

You gave Mallory a somber smile as you watched her melt back into the sea of people as she left the kitchen. You turned your attention back to the drunk bafoon you had the pleasure of babysitting tonight. 

You caught him dancing embarrassingly bad and trying to lip sync to whatever hip hop song was playing.. you could only laugh as you walked over to him. 

After pick pocketing his phone from his back pocket of his jeans, you quickly got you two a Uber to wherever the hell Michael was staying this time. 

You could only hope it was another nice penthouse like how his one in L.A. was. 

While holding his phone; you didn’t mean to snoop or go through anything execpt the Uber app (which you downloaded) but.. a message notification popped up. 

A quick glance at Michael told you that he wasn’t paying attention, the dumbass was too drunk to even notice you took his phone in the first place. 

You looked over back at his phone and first noticed the message was from Madison, and then you noticed what the message even was.. a photo. It looked to be a photo of.. oh my god. 

Was that Madison? Was that a fucking nude? Your mouth opened and your shut his screen off, you immeaditly handed his phone back over to him which he reluctantly took with a confused puppy look. 

By how Michael was talking ealier you thought that maybe he wanted to make mends but if he still had this kind of relationship with Madison, what did it even mean? What did any of this mean? You saw first hand though how in love he was with her. He wasn’t just going to break up with her, you should’ve known that. 

You shook your head, atleast you knew you had a lot to think about tonight.


	9. In a haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes care of a overly drunk Michael, and attempts to make the best of the situation.
> 
> *Sorry that I haven’t updated this story in like two months! Lol I’ve been very busy due to college :( I feel like the second portion of this chapter is way better written than the first half, fyi hehe. Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! <3

Today you learned how much you preferred dealing with drunk Michael than sober Micheal. Even though drunk Michael had thrown up at least two times in the past hour, but at least in this state he seemed to go mute. Michael being sloppily drunk seemed to make him not sloppy at all but more like very relaxed, less taunting, not so fucking mean and most importantly; not threatening or trying to kill you. 

You two were currently in his hotel, which naturally, was another nice penthouse. It was nearly painfully easy to find directions to his hotel by ‘hacking’ into his phone, and you were surprised to see how.. unlike him his hotel looked. You were expecting candles and pentagrams but there only seemed to be folded fluffy white towels and a neatly made bed instead. You guessed he just arrived here today, since the hotel literally looked untouched. 

There was a black bag in the room which you could only presume was his, and a couple bottles of dark red wine were littered around his bed. The manner in which the light reflected off of the bottles told you that the bottles were empty; which meant Michael was a hell of a lot more drunk than you had previously thought. 

Michaels penthouse was unlike the own he owned in L.A. This one was large and spacious, the floor plan was open execpt one room; which you presumed was the bathroom. It had a nice view also, which was the one similar feature both of his penthouses held. The room was sleek and black execpt for the shockingly white sheets of the bed and curtains, and the towels of course. 

You and Micheal both sat in the bathroom currently. He sat on the floor next to the toilet whilst you sat on the wall adjacent to where he was sitting, next to the bathtub. He was shirtless, which was your idea actually. Only because the less clothes he had to get vomit on the better. 

Your phone was on the ground next to you, which frequently illuminated the room since the lights were kept dimmed. You figured there was no need for harsh lights since it seemed to just be irritating Michael. You knew Mallory was the one sending you texts, she was basically the only one who texted you in the first place - even before you met Michael. You felt it was better to not look at your phone at the moment though, Mallory could wait a few hours. Michael was the one who truly needed your attention at the moment. 

You weren’t sure why you felt so compelled to be nice to Micheal and take care of him like this. Maybe it was because you felt so guilty for hurting Madison.. this was really the only way you knew how to pay him back for doing that. 

You knew hands down he would never do anything like this for you. In fact, Madison and Micheal himself tried to kill you a mere couple days ago but things were different then.. right? Maybe it was just you being delusional but you felt like ever since you established you were stronger than Micheal; the dynamic changed between you two. 

Although; you couldn’t help but to feel sad, or almost nostalgic for this moment. You knew this would only moment where you would have the chance to have a heart to heart with Michael or tell him what was truly on your mind. It didn’t really matter was you said to him at this point, he was so drunk - there was no way he would remember it tomorrow. 

However, Micheal wasn’t talking much at the moment and you didn’t really mind that. You didn’t blame him for being quiet since he was incredibly sick, but it also disappointed you a bit since he was the only one you felt like talking too. He was the only one that might get or understand how you were feeling, you could only imagine he felt dissapoinyed you were his soulmate as well. He was in love with Madison, head over heels. So you took a chance, and you spoke. 

“Michael, are you awake”? You asked. 

He was bent over the toilet and you couldn’t exactly see if his eyes were open or not. His hands were on the rim of the toilet seat and his head rested on his hands, he nearly looked asleep. However when you spoke he sat up suddenly, with a dazed look in his eyes. 

“Wassup”? He slurred. 

You swallowed, you knew this would be the only opportunity to ‘attempt’ to have a heart to heart with Michael. You would probably never get this kind of opportunity again but you were nervous. It was irrational though because Micheal would never remember this conversation. You had nothing to really be scared of. 

You broke eye contact and stared at your feet briefly as you spoke, and then looked at him again. 

“Michael.. I’m sorry for what happened to Madison”. You said quietly. 

You waited for him to do or even to say something but he just sat there, as if he didn’t really process what you just said. You shouldn’t have been surprised at his reaction, he was still very drunk after all. You quickly continued to keep talking, which ended up just coming out as you rambling.

“Well, I mean I was just defending myself. I’m not sorry for doing that but I’m sorry for how out of hand it got. It wasn’t my intention to hurt her I was just scared-“ You tried to keep going but Michael interrupted you. 

“I know”. He said suddenly, looking into your eyes with a far-off, almost dead look in his eyes. 

You knew it was probably because he was drunk but the way he was looking at you, made you feel incredibly uncomfterable.. Almost on edge. 

His words made your skin crawl as well. If he really knew how you felt, if he had any empathy for you then he wouldn’t have literally tried to kill you with his girlfriend. You sat up a bit straighter and stretched a bit before replying and looking at him again. 

“Michael you don’t know. If you really knew how I felt then you wouldn’t have tried to kill me-“   
You immeaditly stopped talking once you realized Michael swiftly bent his back over the toilet and was gripping the edges of it for dear life as he threw his guts up - once again. 

You managed to scramble over to him insanely fast, not really knowing what exactly to do - touching or rubbing his back seemed to intimate so you settled for just sitting next to him and making sure he didn’t choke on his own vomit. Every time he threw up, you could feel your heart skip a beat - you hated how you were concerned for him but yet, you just kind of wanted him to be okay. 

He let go of the toilet and sat back suddenly which made you back off a bit as he looked at you as if he didn’t even notice how close you were. He was breathing heavy, extremely out of breath from being sick and there were tears in his eyes. Most likely from how exhausted he was from throwing up. In between his heavy breaths, he managed to throw out a,

“I’m sorry”. His words came out cold and sudden but yet; held a hint of sincereness to them. 

You didn’t know what exactly what Michael was referring too, if he was sorry for the incident that had occurred with Madison or for the fact he had just thrown up. Either way, you knew not to take him too seriously - he was drunk. He didn’t necessarily mean anything he was saying. They were simply words with no meaning. Still, you couldn’t help but feel empathetic toward him. You looked at him, into his hazy blue eyes as you next spoke. 

“It’s okay”. You replied softly. 

You stayed silent for a couple of moments that, in reality probably only lasted a few minuets but felt like hours. You didn’t bother to move away; you now sat a couple feet away from him. It didn’t take long at all for the silentness of the bathroom to drive you mad, the sound of the bathroom vent seemed to become deafening to the point where you couldn’t take it anymore. Being silent like this was silly, being quiet and alone with your thoughts when you really didn’t have to be when Michael was here - was purely idiotic. So you chose to speak again. Just sitting in his bathroom waiting for him to throw up again seemed to be painfully unbearable. 

“Michael.. why are you doing this? Why did you get painfully wasted”? You asked, with a slight giggle. 

Your not sure what exactly you were expecting, maybe some witty or snarky comeback but he sounded defeated in the words he decided to use next. 

“Take a guess”. He mused. 

Maybe it was just a figment of your imagination or perhaps the haziness of being extremly tired had started to take over, but you could swear that Michael had stopped slurring his words. Almost seeming to speak completely coherently. 

You sat their puzzled as you licked your lips and noticed your mouth was growing exceptionally dry as you tried to find a response. You really had no idea why Michael seemed to have a sudden change of heart and was even attempting to befriend you? It really made no sense. 

“Your trying to kill me again”. The words came out before you even processed or thought about what you were about to say but you kept talking. 

“You befriending me; this whole ‘ploy’ of you being nice to me is just good acting. You don’t care about me - you proven that far too many times Michael. Your just getting close to me so you can try to kill me again”. You said, emotion thick within your voice and tears even started to gather in your eyes by the time you were done with your little speech. 

You stared down at your feet in shame, not daring to look Michael in the eyes. Your breath was hitched in your throat; you stopped breathing, it wasn’t necessarily a choice but you knew that if you took another breath you would end up sobbing. Admitting all of this, your deep insecurities to Michael - even if he was drunk - was already too much vulnerability for you. 

After sitting like that for a moment, you started to feel extremely lightheaded - as if the world was spinning from the lack of oxygen when you suddenly felt strongly compelled to look up - and you did so. 

You let go of the breath you were holding in so tightly when you noticed Michael had crawled towards you, and was now sitting terribly close to you. Too close. 

His legs were drawn up near his chest and he looked at you curiously. Your notion of him being sober was clearly false, that was easy to tell now that you were looking at him up close. The way in which his eyes could barely stay focused and his mannerisms told you he clearly still had alcohol in his system. He continued to look puzzled as he spoke. 

“Who hurt you like that, to make you think that way”? Michael asked. 

You could tell by the way that he spoke that his words were genuine but you couldn’t help it as you felt anger boil in your veins. Was he that naive? 

“What would you say, if I said it was you that did”? You words came spitting out as if you were breathing fire. 

Michael looked around the room for a second as he lazily laughed. Your thoughts of him being sober seemed to come back to you, it was odd how he seemed to act like his sober self one minuete and drunk the next. You supposed it was just another thing you would never understand about him. 

“Me? I barely know you”! Michael said, the words stifling with laughter. His laughter seemed to echo throughout the room until it seemingly was the only thing you could fucking hear and you had enough. You were more powerful than Michael, he did NOT get to talk down to you or mock you like this. 

You would be the fucking supreme, and if you really wanted too, you could probably even kill him if you had no morals but it lucky for him, you weren’t a sociopath. 

You quickly shot up so that you were on your two feet - standing up so fast that your head started to spin lightly again. You noticed how Michaels eyes were on you now as he watched as you tried to navigate yourself out of the bathroom as you were now incredibly light headed. 

“Wait, where are you going”? You heard Michael ask as you turned around away from him. 

You knew realistically he could only be barely a foot or so away but his voice sounded echoey and far away - almost like he was in another room. You also couldn’t help but giggle at his choice of words - that was definetly drunk Michael talking again. 

At first you weren’t planning on responding to him but just as your hand found the door handle you whipped your head around - just enough to make eye contact. 

“I never should’ve came back here with you. This was a fucking mistake. I should’ve known that you would never change”. You growled out. 

You turned your body and your head back around quickly, but as you grabbed the door handle you felt the room spin faster and faster and you felt incredibly unsteady - until you finally lost your footing and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor.


End file.
